Modern Day Romeo&Juliet
by MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman
Summary: After meeting each other a Masquerade all Eric and Sookie can think about are each other. But Sookie, who is part Fae, is already arraigned to be married to another man, and vampires and Fae are not to mix. What will they do? Break the rules, naturally.
1. Chapter 1

**Modern Day Romeo and Juliet.**

**I don't own anything.**

**Pairing Sookie&Eric, naturally. **

**Alright this is a bit confusing, it includes things that happened in all books, she knows Bill, she doesn't know Eric. It has information from Dead in the Family. I also have changed the Fae Royalty around a bit to suit myself, which I will explain. **

**Rating: T for now. Undecided if it will stay.**

**Summery: After meeting Sookie Stackhouse at his Great great-well really great nephews Masquerade she's all Eric Northman can think about. But Sookie, who is part Fae, is already arraigned to be married to another man, and vampires and Fae are not to mix. What will Eric do? Break the rules naturally. **

_Two households, both alike in dignity,  
__In fair Louisiana, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,_

_Where civil blood makes Civil hands unclean  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes_

_A pair of star-cross'd lovers risk their lives…_

Niall silent as a mouse, strolled the halls of his home, every so often peering into a few rooms. He made no sound as his feet hit the white marble tiles. A soft pop sounded in front of him, a tall man with long black hair and green eyes stood waiting for his approach. "What is it Lyl?" Niall inquired.

"I do not feel right, spying on these vampires. They want nothing to do with us. The do not seem to care, Appius Livius Ocella has been noticing I'm around, I just don't feel right doing so." Lyl sighed softly.

"You will watch them carefully." Niall replied.

"Niall!" a female voice boomed, both of the men jumped as a figure wearing a black cloak walked toward them, the only thing you could see were bright red curls hanging out. Everything else was hidden, "you will not go meddling with his affairs, neither of you will. That is an order. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes ma'am." Lyl replied immediately, taking a knee.

"Yes, your highness." Niall replied, kneeling before the woman. She nodded and with a pop she was gone again.

**SPOV**

"Tara, it's so tight!" I groaned loudly as she pulled the corset strings together. A chuckle sounded from over near my bedroom door. My body guard, Ricca, was smirking softly shaking her head. _Princess, don't be such a wimp. _I stuck my tongue out at her in the mirror. She shook her head.

I gasped again as the corset closed around my ribs. _Fucking ow! _Ricca laughed out loud this time. She had a musical laugh. Which was expected from such a tiny girl, she stood at about 5'2 with long curly red hair that fell to her waist. She was curvy and well filled out. She had a heart shaped face, and full lips that reached up to her jade green eyes when she smiled. Her tan milky skin seemed to glow, which in actuality it was.

I glanced at my own reflection. My blonde hair was pulled up into a messy wet pony tail at the top of my head; my blue eyes were wide from the pain of the corset, my cleavage, already perky enough was being shoved out of the top of the corset squeezing my waist in. I stood around the same height as her, maybe an inch or two taller, I haven't had my height in a long time. My skin also seemed to glow, but not as much compared to her.

Behind me I could see Tara Thorton's brown hair, in intricate corn rows. Her brown eyes smiled at me in the reflection. Tara was at least 5'4, she was small, not very curvy, but still very pretty. Her hands worked trying to get the corset to stay tied.

"Damn it all to hell!" she sighed throwing her arms into the air, "I'm sorry Sook, its just not working!"

"Let me try." Ricca said crossing the rooms, I felt a tug as the corset was loosened, then it tightened again and she tied it.

"How did you do that?" Tara asked, dumfounded.

"I've had a lot of practice." She replied, "Lets get you into yours." Tara took my place in front of the mirror and stripped down. Ricca settled the corset on her and tied it on. Tara let out a gasp and her eyes widened to mirror mine, Ricca laughed yet again.

"Now do either of you think you can get me into mine?" Tara nodded and Ricca took her place, stripped down, and pulled her hair out of the way. Tara quickly tied the corset on, and got it to stay.

"I think we need to have a little snack come on." Ricca walked out and we followed her down the stairs of my house. Gran was sitting in the living room reading a book when we came down. A tray of sandwiches were already laid out for us on the table. Tara and I grabbed towel's to wrap around ourselves, Ricca having no sense of moral right and wrong just grabbed a sandwich and perched on the end of the couch a napkin in her hand beneath her sandwich.

"Sookie, take your hair down or it will dry with a kink in it." Gran chided, I reached up and pulled the tie out.

After we ate our sandwiches and re-brushed our teeth Ricca set to work turning on all of the irons. Tara's hair was unbraided, mine was combed out and Ricca's was twisted into a bun so she could focus on what she was doing.

First she sat Tara down, combed out her hair, put some product in it and curled it in big lose curls so they framed her face. Ricca quickly applied some cover-up and a small amount of eye shadow, telling us it was "just in case something magical happened".

Then she pulled me down and straightened my curly hair, braiding two pieces near the front and pulling them back and tying them together. She added a bit of blush to my face and again some eye shadow before moving to her own hair.

She straightened it, and teased it up a bit, bobby pinning her hair to the side before adding blush, cover up and eye shadow to her own face. "We have an hour to finish and get there." We walked into my room again where Ricca laid out a few dresses.

"I think the red one would look best on Sookie." Tara stated; Ricca nodded in agreement. The dress in question was a soft red Victorian ball gown. The skirt was cinched at the side by a black rose, the bodice was covered in a black lace and it was strapless.

"I think Tara would look great in the purple one." That dress was deep purple, the skirt was cinched in five places with gold flowers, and the bodice had a gold design on it.

"I guess..." Ricca murmured eyeing each one. She settled on a green dress with light green skirts, and a darker green bodice that had a small design in black and two ribbons, one just above her rib cage and the other right above her skirts.

Tara and Ricca helped me into my dress, Ricca and I helped her into hers, and Tara and I helped Ricca into her dress. Ricca retouched up our makeup, and then handed us our masks. Mine was a black cat mask, whiskers & ears. Tara's a simple gold one, and Ricca's a peacock mask.

We each descended the stairs, Tara, myself, and finally Ricca. Gran took pictures and then hugged as each as we exited the room. Outside my grandfather Niall was waiting for us. Tara slipped into the limo while Niall pulled Ricca and I aside.

"Sookie, you know I do not approve of this, right?" Niall was my grandfather, and the reason I was like I am. Why I can hear Ricca's thoughts, as well as many other humans thoughts. I'm a telepath, and part Fae. My grandfather Niall was Royalty, and by birthright, so am I.

"But of course, you approve of nothing." Ricca replied sarcastically, and daringly.

"Ricca." He warned, she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I can take care of her." Ricca replied.

"And if there are vampires?"

"I. Can. Take. Care. Of. Sookie." She snarled. Niall sighed.

"I want her home tomorrow at 11 a.m." Ricca nodded and pulled me over to the limo. I slid inside and she followed me. The ride took like 40 minutes, we pulled up outside a huge house, the outside was lighted like we were back in Shakespeare's times; that bit of information I got from Ricca who had been around back then. All three of us slid out of the limo and approached the front door.

"Names?"

"Sookie Stackhouse." The man scanned the list, and waved me through.

"Ricca Horror." The man scanned the list again, and waved Ricca through.

"Tara Thorton." He scanned it, and waved her through as well.

We walked through the front room to the back where everyone was assembled, and spilling into the back yard. People were dancing everywhere, some were standing to the side talking, and the band was playing loudly.

We mingled with the few people standing for two hours, then Ricca and Tara were scanning the room, but my eyes found themselves on a tall blonde across the room. He had piercing blue eyes behind his black mask. My feet seemed to be moving closer to him. Ricca's hand shot out.

"There are a few vampires here." She commented, and then let me go. Half way to the blonde another man, a vampire, stopped me.

"Would you care to dance?" he had deep brown eyes, and brown hair. Never one to turn down a dance I nodded and he swept me onto the floor. Ricca soon came up beside us, dancing with another Fae, a black haired male with green eyes. Both made sure to dance right beside me. The vampire seemed slightly worried, and he seemed to be growing hungry. Ricca danced away just as the blonde man, oh I mean vampire, came up. He was tall, with broad shoulders and long blonde hair, "May I?" he inquired the other, Bill, nodded. I nodded.

"You're very light on your feet, I'm Eric."

"I'm Sookie, pleasure to meet you."

He smiled down at me, "The pleasure is mine." He replied spinning me in a circle, away from Ricca and the man, who followed us across the dance floor.

"How obnoxious." He murmured mostly to himself, "What does a beautiful woman like you do for a living?" he inquired causally.

"I'm a waitress." I replied, "At Merlottes. What do you do?"

"I own Fangtasia." He replied, "the vampire bar in Shreveport." The song we were dancing to came to an end as Eric walked me off of the dance floor. We were walking through the back yard when a shriek ripped through the night. Ricca and Tara came bounding out the back door, Ricca skipping the steps all together, practically flying to my side and yanking me away from Eric.

"Lyl, take Miss Thorton home." As soon as Tara was out of sight Ricca was baring her teeth at the tall blonde vampire, "Keep away from her vampire." Her arms wrapped around me and black soon surrounded me, I felt that weird sensation of being pulled into a too tight space that came with teleporting.

It ended quickly with both of us sprawled out on the living room floor, "Ricca what happened?"

"Fellow Ship of the Sun showed up." She sighed softly, sitting up, "don't do this to me again, Niall is going to smell the vampire. I'm going to die." Ricca wasn't angry, or upset, just worried about me and her position at my side. We have been together for a long time; since I was little and my parents died Ricca has been at my side.

"I'm sorry Ricca, you know I can't say no." she nodded and stood up, extending her hand to help me to my feet. I took her hand and she yanked me up.

Ricca was different from most Fae, she was old that was for sure, but she was also a vampire. She led me upstairs and helped me out of my dress, brushed out my hair, and then left to go change in her own room.

I curled up in my bed and looked out the window; the sky was bright with stars, the moon high and full in the sky. I closed my eyes and all I could see was Eric's face, and more as I dreamt of him.

**Good, bad, more? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Modern Day Romeo and Juliet.**

**I don't own anything, well except for the fact that I own A) the idea B)Ricca, Lyl and any characters not in TrueBlood/SVM or other TV/Books/Anime/Manga's that I may refer to.**

**Pairing Sookie&Eric, naturally. **

**Alright this is a bit confusing, it includes things that happened in all books, she knows Bill, she doesn't know Eric. It has information from Dead in the Family. I also have changed the Fae Royalty around a bit to suit myself, which I will explain. **

**Rating: T for now. Undecided if it will stay.**

**AN: I accidentally said "Grandfather" I meant Great grandfather. Little not so smartness acting up on my part. The documents wont change out either so -**

**SPOV**

The next morning I woke to the scent of pancakes, bacon, eggs and coffee. My stomach grumbled loudly as I rolled out of bed and made my way down stairs. Niall, Claude, my Gran, and Claudine were each around our table; it was shocking to see all of them.

Claude and Claudine were two Twins from a set of Triplets. Both had long dark hair, deep brown eyes. Claude was around 6 foot, well built, a stripper, and every woman's dream. I myself have even been affected by it. Claudine was around the same height with long legs, and was equally as gorgeous as her twin. Niall was tall, slim and had a head full of pale blonde hair.

Gran turned to smile at me as I entered; I smiled back and pulled up a seat between Claudine, my fairy godmother, and Claude, who didn't even seem to realize I was there. One thing about Claude that really pissed me off was that he had _no _sense of moral decency or the ability to pull his head out of his ass.

Claudine immediately wrapped her arms around me in a big hug, "Good morning Princess."

"Good morning." I replied sleepily as Gran set plates out in front of each of us, and walked to the door way.

"Ricca!" after a few seconds with no answer she took a deep breath, "Ricca Laila Horror! If you don't get down here in the next five minutes you are not getting fed!" she then promptly turned around to meet face to face with Ricca, who was standing behind her, still in her corset and a pair of boxers arms crossed over her chest.

"Good Morning Gran." She smiled and hugged the woman before perching on a chair beside Claude. Gran set a plate in front of Ricca as well and joined us at the table.

After a few bites of eggs and a sip of my coffee I turned to Niall, "What brings you to this house this early in the morning? I thought we were coming to you."

"I just wanted to pop in." he replied, taking a huge forkful of eggs. I sighed softly and continued eating, he was lying.

Gran seemed rather uncomfortable, being around Fae always made her a bit less then cheery. Ever sense I had found out that the man I thought to be my grandfather wasn't she had seemed noticeably uncomfortable around any Fae, as if it reminded her more of what she had done; She had an affair with Niall's son Fintan and given birth to my father.

Beside me Ricca gave a snort, I looked at her out of the corner of my eye. She had been acting awfully bold lately. She never acted this way. She was out of character and lucky Niall didn't punish her.

Niall was, currently, King of part of the Fae world, the part where Ricca lived. He only answered to one person. A woman nobody knew. And Ricca was risking a lot, even though she was older then Niall, and much more powerful, he was not to be messed with.

She seemed to not realize or respect that anymore, we finished breakfast in silence and Ricca helped Gran clean up while we went into the backyard to talk. I sat down on my lounge chair while Claude, Niall and Claudine stood around, all staring at me.

"What?" I snapped, and then gave each an apologetic smile.

"Your fiancé wants to meet you today, soon. We're having a party. You need to come home and get ready." Another party? I sighed softly, I was not up for meeting my soon-to-be fiancé. "Soon, As in the next few minutes."

"Well let me go get Ricca." I turned around and looked over at the window. Ricca was gone, "Where is she?"

"She has already headed back. Come on." Without a chance to protest Niall grabbed my arm and pulled me toward the woods where a bright light was shinning. I was pushed through it, Niall, Claude and Claudine right behind me. When I emerged I was in Niall's palace in my chambers. The maids quickly set to work dressing me, shooing the other Fae out.

When they were done I was wearing a short white strapless summer dress, it was plain white, and had a belt around the waist. It fell mid-thigh on me. My hair was in a French braid, and all left over makeup from last night was off my face.

Niall was waiting outside my door with Ricca, who was back in her maid uniform, they walked me down stairs, Ricca behind me, and Niall at my side. I really hated it that here Ricca, and every other person working here, were to be seen as lower then us. None of them seemed to mind. Not even Ricca who was hard headed as a bulldog.

Down stairs Claude and Claudine were waiting for us both in white from head to toe, a prominent color here. Beside them was a man with long black hair and green eyes. Lyl. Lyl was standing beside a man with red hair and brown eyes. This was the man I was to marry.

He stepped forward and bowed slightly, "Princess." He murmured taking my hand and kissing the back of it, "Pleasure to meet you. I am Jarard."

I tried to control how visibly grossed out I was as I looked down at his greasy, oily, buildup filled hair. When was the last time this guy showered? I inwardly shuddered as I descended the steps and hooked arms with him as he walked me outside and across the court yard.

By the time my feet hit the garden path I was tuning out his voice, he was one of those people that talked just for the sake of talking. I had no issue just walking beside him and daydreaming of Eric.

I don't know when, but we had stopped beside our fountain and sat down. He was still talking but I was picking up on a second, third and fourth brain on the other side of the paths.

"Lyl!" I heard Niall hiss, then a girlish snort, and a male voice grumbling under his breath. They were spying on me.

_I was trying to stop them! _Ricca's voice yelped in my head, I heard some rustling and then feet pounding loudly running in the other direction. Two more pairs of footfalls followed after. I shook my head, smiling softly.

"So what about you?" ah shit. I totally spaced out on him.

I gripped his hand a bit tighter and probed his mind. He was talking work, "I'm a waitress." I replied with a smile. I really hated digging into people's minds, but I'm supposed to marry the guy, so what can it hurt?

"That's nice." _No wife of mine will be working; no she won't even leave the house, she'll just stay at home and wait for my return everyday. Man she has nice tits. _I yanked my hand from his quickly and started fake coughing as an excuse.

I really wanted to just slap him across the face, it would be worth it. I sighed and shook my head. Slapping him wouldn't work.

_What about punching? _Ricca's voice chimed in. I almost giggled, but stopped myself; I could see her blood red locks blowing in the breeze in the trees.

"Shall we head to the party now, Princess?" I nodded and we stood up half way there I heard my heel snap. I bent to fix it but Jarard stopped me, "You! Servant! Fix this!" I looked up to see a very pissed off Ricca coming toward us, the anger washed from her face as she knelt beside me and quickly took the shoes, giving me hers, and scuttling off again.

More and more hate for this man was coming to me. He was a pig, and clearly thought of woman as his to control. I walked silently beside him all the way back. When we returned Ricca was busy serving food to guests who had arrived after us.

I was introduced to Jarard's father, he clearly got _all _of his gene's from his father who's thoughts mirror Jarard's about me. But this time instead of thinking about slapping him Ricca actually came up and did so.

"I'll advise you to keep your thoughts clean." She warned vehemently, the man was shaking as the vampire stomped off. I smiled fondly as she turned and winked at me before disappearing to hide from Niall.

Jarard was also a terrible dancer; I sighed and settled for pretending I was with Eric still, which made everything much better. After supper Jarard walked me outside, back to the fountain.

"It is a gorgeous night, is it not?" he asked, his hand settling on my thigh rubbing circles on it. I suppressed the urge to push his hand away and looked up at the sky full of stars.

"It is." I replied, and it was. All you could see were stars for miles, and the moon bright as ever. But he had to ruin it; he leaned over and pushed me onto my back, his lips roughly kissing mine, his hand slid up my skirt and the other ran up the front of my dress to mess with my breast. I tried to shove him away but he wouldn't stop.

_HELP! _Seconds later Lyl and Ricca were beside me, Lyl ripping Jarard off of me, and Ricca pulling me up.

"You are not married to her yet, so don't you dare try to anything to her until the day your married." She snarled, Lyl flicked his wrist and Jarard flew across the court yard. He then took my hand and led me inside while Ricca stayed behind.

"Niall, I'm taking the Princess home." Niall looked at me, anger flashed over his face, and he nodded before walking toward the court yard. Lyl walked me into my bedroom and let me change while he opened the portal. When I came out Ricca was sitting on my bed waiting with Lyl. Without a word we crossed back over and I went straight up to shower.

Ricca, who has been by my side for everything, could scare me a lot. She is at least 1,000 years old, if not more. And very unique. Not many vampires have the power to not completely drain a fairy and turn them. We still don't know why she even has her fae abilities. She's a mystery and nobody has ever tried to figure it out.

But she is a scary individual. I've seen her kill vampires, humans, Fae, and Were's for getting to close to me. Although most Supes avoid her because she smell's 100 percent vampire hardly anybody knows she's Fae except certain other Fae.

I toweled off and pulled on a T-shirt and a pair of shorts before exiting the bathroom, as I expected Ricca was standing by my window looking at something, "what are you looking at?"

"That vampire from yesterday and Bill are talking." She replied, I walked to the window and I could barely see the Eric and Bill, but I could see there glowing skin.

"What are they talking about?"

"You." She opened my window and she jumped down and disappeared. Why were the two vampires talking about me?

I watched out the window as Ricca joined them, I wished I could hear them. But when I tried to listen to Ricca's brain I was shoved out. She was part vampire, so I couldn't ever read her brain unless she wanted me too. I sighed, closed my window, and went down stairs to find Gran.

She was sitting on the couch watching Jeopardy. I joined her and watched the show as I waited for Ricca's return. Gran smiled over at me, and pat my hand.

-**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Modern Day Romeo and Juliet.**

**I don't own anything, well except for the fact that I own A) the idea(mostly) B)Ricca, Lyl and any characters not in TrueBlood/SVM or other TV/Books/Anime/Manga's that I may refer to.**

**Pairing Sookie&Eric, naturally. **

**Alright this is a bit confusing, it includes things that happened in all books, she knows Bill; she doesn't know Eric. It has information from Dead in the Family. I also have changed the Fae Royalty around a bit to suit myself, which I will explain. **

**Rating: T for now. Undecided if it will stay.**

**A/N: I'll have more time to write now seeing as its summer, which is why there was a delay in my posting, had to study for my exams. Enjoy~!**

**A/N2: It's not going to follow the Romeo and Juliet story because I haven't gotten past act II. But it's the same idea…**

**Next chapter will be PPOV & then EPOV. **

**SPOV **

Ricca never came back in; I wandered upstairs and crawled into bed falling asleep around midnight. The next morning I woke up around noon to loud music, "Love me, love me, say that you love me, fool me fool me go on and fool me, love me love me pretend that you love me."

Ricca must be cleaning. She blasted music when she took over the cleaning for Gran. I walked down stairs and heard a different song this time, "Kiss, kiss fall in love!" that's when I realized Ricca was singing, and someone was singing with her. When I hit the bottom stair I spotted Tara and Ricca in my living room, cleaning.

"Hey guys." I greeted, both spun around and smiled at me, "What?"

"Nothing, nothing." Ricca said turning her music up a notch.

"Hey pretty baby with the high heels on." Ricca giggled dancing around the living room with the vacuum. She fed last night. That's what it was. I grabbed a duster and helped them clean. When we were done Gran, who was out in the yard tending to her garden, made us lunch.

"Oh crap! I'm late for work!" I yelped jumping up from my chair and rushing upstairs to get dressed. As I ran back down the stairs I tied my hair into a high pony tail and grabbed my purse, "Bye guys! Thanks for lunch Gran!" I hollered into the kitchen on my way out to the car. I started my car and pulled down the drive way speeding away as quickly as possible.

The drive from Gran's house to Merlottes seemed to fly by as I dashed inside the back door just on time. I deposited my purse in Sam's office, he let us put our purses in there while we worked, and grabbed my order pad and apron before walking out a huge smile taking over my face as I shoved my mental walls up to block all thoughts from entering my head.

"Afternoon Sook." Sam greeted with a smile. He was behind the bar getting a drink for someone. I looked over to my section and found that my Fiancé, was he still?, was sitting at a table. I sighed and walked over to his table.

"Welcome to Merlottes, can I get you a drink? Maybe some food?"

"Niall, he ordered me to come apologize." He muttered.

"I don't want an apology from you because Niall ordered it. Do you want a drink?" I asked again.

"A coke, please." He tacked on the please at the end. I nodded and headed toward the bar, feeling my smile turn to a scowl.

"Is he being a problem?" Sam asked, I saw Ricca at the other end of the bar turn and look at me.

"No." I replied. I didn't need Ricca jumping the man. Sam didn't feel comfortable around her; being a vampire she and Sam didn't completely like each other, since Sam was a shifter. The two kinds didn't get along. But then again, neither did the Fae and the vampires.

Ricca looked at me, silently asking if I was telling the truth. I nodded again and took the coke she had gotten for me. I brought it to him and as I was walking away he grabbed my hand.

I snatched it back as quick as I could and walked off to another table. By the time the sun went down he _still _hadn't left. I was working a double shift, and beginning to wonder if he would ever leave. I soon got my answer when a blonde woman walked in, her eyes were ice blue and she looked to be about 18, sort of Alice in Wonderland with fangs. She glanced over at him slightly, looking slightly amused when he flinched, but didn't leave.

Her eyes traced the whole bar, and finally settled on someone behind me. Sam was at my side quickly, Ricca walking toward the woman. Her ice blue eyes followed Ricca. I stood frozen, much like everyone else in the bar and watched the two women.

They talked in a very silent whisper, then the blonde walked over to a table and sat down, "You have True Blood, right Sam?" he nodded and she disappeared into the kitchen looking for it. A couple came in right behind the vampire. It was Jason, my brother, and his girl of the week. They sat in my section.

"I'll take care of i-."

"I'll be fine Sam." I replied walking up to Jason's table, "Good evening, can I get ya'll anything to drink? Something to eat maybe?"

"A Coke and a burger please." The blonde girl replied.

"The same. And some fries." I nodded and walked over to the kitchen window.

"Lafayette, two burgers and some fries please."

"Comin' up." He replied with a smirk. I backed away before he could speak, he had a habit of being a bit perverted and a little more to handle talking to then I could. I got their cokes and headed back to their table, once again Jarard grabbed my arm as I passed him. This time a bit harder then before.

"Sooki-."

"Let go of my Jarard, or Ricca will come over here." I growled under my breath.

"Why need her, I'm right here." The blonde vampire piped up.

"And so am I." Jason warned. He dropped my wrist almost immediately and sipped at his Coke trying to avoid looking at my brother and pretending the vampire wasn't there.

"Thank's Jason. And you too." I said to the vampire. She shrugged and went back to reading her news paper and sipping True Blood.

Around 10 I was finally off of work. I had my purse and my keys and was walking out the back door when I heard someone step on something. A hand wrapped around my wrist and pulled me into the shadows, it was dark and I couldn't see a thing. Panic shot through my body.

It was a male that much I knew, could it be Jarard?

"What the hell! Let me go!" I wanted it to sound firm and strong, instead I sounded weak and scared.

"No. You're rightfully mine." Jarard whispered in my ear, I could smell a beer all around me now. He had moved sides, over to the bar and other server's areas, and I had stopped paying attention.

Ricca had left hours ago, so had Jason, Sam's truck was gone and Holly was inside with Lafayette. I doubted they could hear me, but regardless I took a deep breath and let out the highest pitched scream I could muster.

Jarard flinched and his grip loosened a bit and then tightened again. He held something over my face but I was now able to see his silhouette now, my eyes were rapidly adjusting to the darkness, behind Jarard I could see another figure, this figures hand settled on his shoulder just as my knees buckled and I fell to the ground.

"Sookie!" I heard Lafayette yelp in surprise as the light from the bar flooded out. He ran to my side quickly and helped me up, pulling me away from the blonde vampire from earlier holding Jarard up by his neck, a look of pure disgust covering her face.

"M-Miss. I don't know what you're planning on doing but killing him is illegal." Holly's voice muttered from behind us.

"I know." The blonde vampire replied, opening her hand so Jarard dropped to the ground, she looked at me for a second, "I'm Pam, and you're about to faint." And just as she said it I blacked out.

**~TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Modern Day Romeo and Juliet.**

**I don't own anything, well except for the fact that I own A) the idea(mostly) B)Ricca, Lyl and any characters not in TrueBlood/SVM or other TV/Books/Anime/Manga's that I may refer to.**

**Pairing Sookie&Eric, naturally. **

**Alright this is a bit confusing, it includes things that happened in all books, she knows Bill; she doesn't know Eric. It has information from Dead in the Family. I also have changed the Fae Royalty around a bit to suit myself, which I will explain. **

**Rating: T for now. Undecided if it will stay.**

**PPOV**

After she passed out Lafayette, the gay man, helped me get her to her car, and we took her home. Lafayette got her inside with the help of Ricca, who seemed angry beyond belief at herself, and I ran him to his home.

Now I was sitting at Fangtasia, looking at Ricca who was glancing around the room trying to find me. When her eyes finally met mine she popped up at my side, "thank you." She was sitting next to me in the booth, her head down.

"It's not your fault." I replied she shook her head.

"It's my job to guard her and then, like now, I'm not there to protect her." She shook her head, "what happened?"

"That man, the one at the bar, snuck up and tried to drug her. I almost killed him, but that man came out with the black haired girl and stopped me. We took Sookie home whilst the black haired girl locked up." I replied simply. I noticed Eric was looking at Ricca with question. Had I not seen the two talking yesterday? I shook my head and turned to say something to Ricca but she spoke before I could.

"I owe you a lot; I owe you my un-life." And as she said it she disappeared leaving behind the scent of Fae. What is she?

"Pam." I sighed, unnecessarily, and walked over to Eric, "what we're you doing talk to her? And what about her un-life?"

"You told me to watch the girl. I did. Some fairy man was trying to take her, so I took care of him. Her care taker wasn't there so I took care of him, took her home, and then came here. She followed me." I replied trying to not sound completely bored and tick him off again.

But in the next second he was gone.

**Sorry this was so short, but I had to put it in there because of my writers block. Next chapter will be longer and Eric filled! Reviews would be lovely. Next chapter soon! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Modern Day Romeo and Juliet.**

**I don't own anything.**

**Pairing Sookie&Eric, naturally. **

**Alright this is a bit confusing, it includes things that happened in all books, she knows Bill, she doesn't know Eric. It has information from Dead in the Family. I also have changed the Fae Royalty around a bit to suit myself, which I will explain. **

**Rating: T for now. Undecided if it will stay.**

**SPOV**

It was dark, that's all I knew when I woke up; dark and hot. I slipped out of bed and wandered to the window. When I opened it I was frozen but it felt good so good, compared to the smothering heat in the house

While I waited for the room to cool off I looked down across the yard, the blonde vampire Eric was standing in my yard looking up at me. He beckoned me down and I obey silently running down the hall and outside into the freezing night air. He was waiting for me in the same place he had been.

"Sookie." He greeted, eyeing me up and down. It sent shivers through my body as I stepped closer to him.

"Eric." I replied softly his arms wrapped around me, his nose turned up in distaste.

"You smell like a shifter." He muttered mostly to himself, "I'm glad you're okay." And he bent down and kissed me softly. Well it started out soft. He picked me up so my feet left the ground, his other hand held the back of my head I felt as if I were flying, and when I broke the kiss I found we were flying. He was floating outside my bedroom window.

"Goodnight Sookie." He said, kissing me softly again, and then set me inside my window. Just like that he was gone.

"UP! UP! UP!" an all too cheery voice chorused beside me, I blinked twice and then groaned I was in the palace.

Beside me was one of my maids and Ricca, who looked very pretty. Her long hair was down in loose curls. Her fringe clipped up on top of her head in a slight bump and the only eye makeup she had was mascara and eyeliner. She smiled over at me, spinning to show off her white sundress. It was just above her knee with pockets in the side and a lace neckline.

"You look really pretty today." I murmured softly blinking the sleep away. She smiled at me her eyes sparkling with joy.

"I'll take care of her this morning Ana." She told the maid trying to pry me from my bed. Ana smiled at Ricca and skipped from the room while I sat up in my bed and Ricca crawled up next to me.

"You smell like him." I glanced over at her, "Sorry." She blushed.

"You know I hate when you sniff me."

"I didn't sniff you so much as that it kinda wafted off of you." She blushed a deeper shade of red, "what happened?"

"He was outside my window. But I'm here…"

"Yes we brought you back here last night after Pam disappeared. But anyways come on. You need to get dressed. We're going on an adventure today!" Ricca said, pulling me from my bed.

She handed me a yellow and white sundress, white flip flops, and a white purse. Then she straightened my hair before quickly applying some makeup.

"Ready to go?"

"Can I eat?"

She grinned, grabbed my arm, and we were off. Blackness surrounded me, then I felt like I was being pushed through something all to small and then finally we were out in an ally. She pulled me out and we were on a busy street.

"Where are we?" I pondered.

"Does it matter? We came to eat and shop!" she grinned as we walked down the street laughing and talking about everything we could think of. By the time we were done shopping we had to teleport to my house, drop off our belongings and teleport back, because she wasn't giving up on us getting food.

We walked over toward the beach and stopped at a beachfront bar, I didn't catch the name, "Ricca, pleasure to see you."

"Hey Sal." She smiled steering me toward a table over looking the beach. We sat and ordered. Finally I had time to ask Ricca something that had been bugging me all day.

"Ricca, would you ever take me to Fangtasia?" she froze completely up, cup half up to her mouth, "I know it would be harder for you to protect me, but I'd really like to see a vampire bar."

"Sookie-." Then she stopped, thought it over for a second, and shook her head, "later." A few minutes later our spicy chicken was set on our tables and we were left to eat in silence. Ricca didn't say anything as we walked down to the beach; she laid out a towel and took her dress off before laying down. I copied her. Her good mood from earlier had completely vanished.

"You know if I wasn't part Fae I'd be pretty pissed I couldn't do this anymore. I'm just lucky that my Fae magic didn't drain away with my turning and that I didn't turn to dust like most do." She muttered. I felt the same way, but if I ever got turned I wouldn't be as lucky as she was, I'm not full Fae. I would be sunless forever.

The sun felt good on my skin, I could stay out here for the rest of the day. But sadly we laid out for an hour, 30 minutes on both sides, went in the water for a few, dried, and showered off at the beach shower before slipping our clothes back on and walking back toward the stores again

"Ricca how is it your makeup is still on? Not even water proof makeup stays that long."

"Yours is still on too Sookie." She pointed out then her eyes widened, "shit we have work!" and with that, in the middle of the street, we were sucked into blackness.

"Where were we?" I asked again as I got dressed, Ricca was waiting outside my bedroom door.

"Florida." She replied simply. Outside I noticed the sun going down, we rushed out the door, getting in my car and zipping down the street to Merlottes. We made it with 3 minutes to spare.

"Ricca you're at the bar. And keep Lafayette away from the alcohol. Sook you're on your normal stuff." Sam said when we walked into his office to put our bags down. We both nod and walked out.

"Holly you go take care of the tables." Ricca said.

"Oh thank god!" she gasped practically running both Ricca and I down to get to the tables. Lafayette was smirking in the corner.

"You're pretty colorful tonight Lafayette." I heard Ricca comment before I was at the table I was headed to.

"Good evening. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Two TrueBloods. A-." when I actually paid attention to who was sitting in front of me I realized it was two vampires. Two very scary looking vampires. Ricca noticed this and started coming toward me.

"I'll be right back with those." I replied forcing my fear down. Ricca halted and smiled, walking back over to Lafayette.

It was about 9 when Sam came out of his office, "alright everybody out now!" he bellowed. What was going on with him?

"I have to go somewhere." He told me shortly, "Lafayette go lock up!" he threw his keys across the room. Ricca caught them just before they hit Lafayette in the back of the head.

After she locked up, and got Lafayette into Holly's car, she slid into the driver seat of my car a wicked smile on her face. We drove back to my house and we searched through our clothes.

We chose, or I chose, a dress with a blue top and a black skirt that stopped above my knee. I made Ricca wear hers, which was purple and black, and then we headed out to my car. She didn't say anything as we drove down the road toward Shreveport.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Was her only reply, Could it be she was taking me to Fangtasia?

"Yes I am." She answered as we pulled up around the back of the bar.

"Why are we pulling around the back?" I inquired.

"Safety." She snapped and slid out of the car. I followed her into the back; she just walked in like it was no big deal. Which if I think about it, it probably wasn't seeing as, as soon as we walked in Pam walked up to us and led us to a table.

"Remember you wanted to come here." Ricca said before falling silent. There were many people here, and since I was busy looking at everything it was hard to focus on keeping them out.

Most of, no I take that back, all of them were thinking about getting sex, giving blood, and getting trashed. The brains I couldn't hear were the few vampire's scattered about the bar.

"Ricca, you didn't have to." She simply shrugged. I noticed she seemed tense, like she'd snap the neck of anyone else who talked to her. I stayed silent for 5 minutes, "Can we go dance?"

"I guess." She said, taking my hand and pulling me into the middle of the dance area. The longer we danced the more Ricca seemed to loosen up. Finally we took a break and headed up to the bar on the way though I caught sight of Eric, sitting on well basically a thrown.

"Why is he up their?"

"His bar." She shrugged grabbing our drinks. I thought we were walking back to our table but Ricca ended up leading me up to Eric. Shocking the hell out of me she bowed to him before standing in front of him.

"Ricca, I was wondering, what is it you were doing here last night?"

"My business with Pam is none of your business and if _she _chooses to tell you that's her deal." She replied quickly, her head bowed. Eric waved his hand and Ricca pushed me toward our table again.

_He didn't even acknowledge me. _

I quickly downed my glass of whatever Ricca had gotten me. It burned my throat, but I wanted more. And I had more. I had enough that the room was spinning.

"Lets get you home." Ricca was saying, pulling on my arm.

"No." I argued swatting her away. She growled at me, fangs out, and pulled on my arm again, "No!" I yelled, causing a few of the vampires, and the humans close to us to look over at me.

"Don't you dare argue with me." She hissed her eyes narrowing as she pulled at my arm yanking me from my seat.

"No!" I pushed her away and the whole room spun, suddenly I felt as if I was going to pass out. I saw a vampire coming toward me out of the corner of my eye. Fear caused me to freeze up, from the other eye I could see Ricca start to glow slightly. She was making herself smell more enticing seeing as he wasn't the only vampire coming at me.

"Sookie get out!" she yelled pushing me toward the back door. I was about to argue but something scooped me up. Eric.

He threw me over his shoulder and walked me out of the bar. Behind us I could Ricca getting attacked by several vampires. So far she was holding her own but as the door closed and I lost sight of her I heard an ear piercing scream.

Eric set me in the passenger seat of his car, and drove away from the bar back toward my house. A wave of nausea rolled over me and I felt dizzy again.

"Eric..Eric pull over." Before he had even stopped I had the door open and I was out the door puking in the grass. Eric came around the side of the car and pulled my hair back as another wave of nausea rolled through me.

15 minutes later I felt better and got to my feet shakily, "Are you alright now?" he inquired. I nodded not trusting myself to speak.

"Its almost sun up. I'll never make it to your house. You'll have to come to my place. I'm sorry." I just nodded and he set me in his car again speeding off down the road.

His house was buried in the woods, it was a small house, he told me one of many that he had. It was simple, made of brick. Two bedrooms, 1 bath, kitchen, living room.

"Lets get you cleaned up." He steered me into his bathroom and handed me a tooth brush still wrapped and a tube of tooth paste. I quickly brushed my teeth happy to have the minty taste replace the puke taste.

"You can wear this." Eric informed me coming into the bathroom. He was in nothing more then a pair of black silky boxers. My eyes didn't know what part of him to look at first, his abs, his muscular arms and legs to his beautiful face. They settled for his face. For now.

He smiled down at me, "you really need to get that off." He said, "You smell like vomit." I glanced down and realized that I had gotten my dress. I tried to take it off but ended up slipping and hitting the floor. Eric chuckled, and in one smooth movement picked me up, and took the dress off. We were now chest to chest and I could feel his cold body through my bra.

"T-thank you." I felt my face heating up. Instead of saying, you're welcome like I expected he pulled me up higher and kissed me softly at first. His fist tangling in my hair, while his tongue traced my bottom lip, I parted my lips and his tongue darted in, tasting my mouth. The small bit of stubble he had on his face scratched mine, making the kiss all the better.

He broke the kiss so I could breathe and set me down; pulling the t-shirt he had brought in over my head before leading me to his bedroom. His bed was huge and after he had crawled in and settled down he pulled me in next to him.

"I sleep naked." He said, kissing me softly one more time. The bed moved and I could just see the boxers fly across the room, then my eyes fell closed and darkness swallowed me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Modern Day Romeo and Juliet.**

**I don't own anything.**

**Pairing Sookie & Eric, naturally. **

**Alright this is a bit confusing, it includes things that happened in all books, she knows Bill, she doesn't know Eric. It has information from Dead in the Family. I also have changed the Fae Royalty around a bit to suit myself, which I will explain. **

**Rating: T for now, probably M later I cant resist with these two :P (I will put the rating as M when I post chapter 7, though it might not(or might)be an M chapter)**

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of the reviews/views/favorites/alerts. I really love it, makes my day and inspires me to write more!**

**SPOV**

_Why is there a cold arm around me? And what is pressed against my butt? _I wondered as I slowly opened my eyes. A clock on the dresser beside the bed said 9:45 P.M. I slept through the whole day?

I grabbed my phone to see if I had any texts, but dropped it wincing in pain. _What happened? _Everything from last night came flooding back into my head; the bar, the drinks, Ricca, Eric, the puking, the kiss.

I looked down and found it was Eric's arm wrapped around me. But it was most definitely night time, so he had to be awake. I rolled over to face him, and what ever was pressed against my rear was now pressed between my thighs.

What was it?

_I sleep naked._

I felt my face flush as I realized just _what_ was pressed against my thigh, and looked up at Eric's face. His eyes were closed and his face looked so angelic. I reached up and gently ran my fingers along his jaw line.

His eyes snapped open at the contact and a small smile graced his face, "good evening." He purred softly, craning his neck and capturing my lips, this time he sucked my tongue into his mouth. Surprisingly his mouth was very warm, and I was suddenly aware I probably had really bad morning breath.

"Don't worry lover." He murmured purring the last word; it sent chills through my body, "it's not that bad." He kissed me again, his arm wrapping around me and pull me into him closer.

When I broke the kiss for air my head was spinning and my heart was beating faster then it should, and I couldn't take my eyes off of the gorgeous man beside me, until I shifted and felt something pressed against me. I yelped in surprise and rolled out of the bed.

I didn't know which hurt more, my head or my butt. I was betting on my head which was pounding, "come here." He grabbed my arm and lifted me up into his lap, which was no clad in a pair of black jeans.

I felt like a child sitting in his lap, only in a way more not so weird way. He held out his bleeding wrist and told me to drink. I obliged and licked the blood on his wrist, then found myself greedily sucking it down. A soft moan escaped his lips.

"Now, now." He warned pulling his wrist back I could tell he didn't want to, "Does your head feel better?" I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I washed your dress for you. It's hanging up in the bathroom, you can shower and change." I nodded and got to my feet. The room didn't spin, that was a good sign.

The shower felt great. The warm water washed away any other badness I was feeling. Last night was still pretty spotty. I couldn't remember that much of it, but it was starting to come back.

As I pulled on my dress one memory popped back into my head. _Ricca, getting attacked by at least 6 vampires._ Oh god. Oh no. Oh _fuck._

I yanked open the door, put on my shoes and tracked down Eric, "take me home now." He nodded and grabbed a set of keys.

The ride was silent and when I got home I ran inside and up the stairs without stopping to say goodbye. Ricca wasn't in her room, my room, the bathroom, or the living room so I rushed into Gran's room.

She jumped up and hugged me almost immediately, "I'm so glad your okay you didn't call me."

"Sorry Gran. I just kind of fell asleep. Did Ricca come home?"

"No, but this was, erm, delivered for you." She held out a manila envelope, I took it and went up to my room to open the note.

_Sookie, _

_Ricca is in the hospital being monitored for a few weeks. She's unconscious, and so far we think the baby is fine. I'll be sending someone to watch over you. Please note that if you try and pull this kind of stunt with him you will be stuck in this realm. You are not to see that vampire again. Or any vampire. Ever._

_Niall._

I set the letter down tears burning my eyes, soon spilling down my cheeks. What did I do? I'm so stupid, so, so, so stupid. And she had a baby? Is that why she was in a good mood? Oh dear god, please let her be okay.

Over the next two weeks I must have read that letter a thousand times. My new body guard was an annoying pain in my ass. He was some big buff Roman Fairy that barely spoke to me. He was getting on my nerves with each passing second.

I managed to slip away from him and out to the back yard for some peace. I was wandering around in the woods when I heard a crunch.

Turning around expecting to find Dimitri I found instead Ricca standing behind me, hands behind her back, smile on her face, hair even longer then before. She was glowing.

"Hello Sookie." She greeted.

I noticed she had a tiny bump on her stomach. She was pregnant, "Ricca!" I gasped in utter shock, "How are you?" I started to rush forward but she held out her hand to stop me.

"I'm fine Sookie. I can't actually come see you. Niall wont let me come anywhere near you. He doesn't trust me."

"Ricca, I'm so sorry about that night.." I felt tears stinging my eyes again.

She shook her head, "It's fine Sookie I knew that something would happen. I'm okay. I just really need to see you, I have to get out of here. It sucks. I'll be with Claudine and Claude, at Hooligans." She dissipated the light she had brought gone as well.

Fearing I'd be found I ran back into my yard. Dimitri didn't seem to notice I was gone. I faked tending to plants when he came out of the house, "Dimitri I was wondering if I could go visit Claudine down at Hooligans?"

He thought about it for a second and then nodded, "when?"

Well crap, she didn't say when..., "Tonight." I replied, "It will give me time to nap and shower." I said standing and wiping my hands off on my shorts.

"Don't you have work tonight?"

"I deserve a day off." I replied heading upstairs. Sure I felt guilty about not going but I didn't care. I called Sam and told him I wasn't coming in. He said it was fine just like I knew he would so I laid down setting my alarm for 7 just in case I over slept.

_Eric was standing in front of me again, shirtless. His eyes were watching me intently, a small smirk on his face. I walked up to him and pulled his head down so I could kiss him, my chest felt cold, and when I looked down I realized I was also topless, and bottomless. _

"_Ready to go again?" he chuckled softly._

"_Yes.." he picked me up and carried me back to his bed, crawling over the top of me._

"Sookie! Turn that alarm off!" I sat up too fast and my head spun, now I could hear the beeping alarm. I slammed my hand down on it, and took a few breaths to stop the spinning.

"Sorry Gran!"

Sweat caused my hair to be stuck to my face, and I felt gross. I rolled out of bed and got into the shower. After the sweat was completely gone I felt much better and wrapped myself in a big fluffy towel.

I put on a pair of black jean shorts and a white tank top, pulled some of my hair into a clip in the back of my head so it was half up half down, slid on my flip flops and went to find Dimitri.

He was sitting down stairs talking to Gran, "Gran, we're going down to Hooligans. Is that okay?" I asked hopefully. I hated leaving her home alone at night.

"It's fine Sookie dear, have a fun time. If anything happens I'll be able to get help." _From Bill._ She added silently. Bill lived across the cemetery and was usually within hearing distance of the house.

"Alright bye Gran." I leaned down and kissed her cheek before heading out with Dimitri. He drove way to fast for me to be comfortable, almost as fast as Eric had. I tried to push that night from my mind. I didn't want to think about it.

The drive took forever, but when we finally pulled up at Hooligans the parking lot was packed. Dimitri parked next to a motorcycle close to the entrance.

I got out and rushed toward the entrance tying to lose Dimitri, and I made it into the bar, tried to ignore the stage and looked around helplessly for Claudine. I found her at a little booth and rushed over to her.

"Hello Sookie, hiding from Dimitri?" I just sighed in response, turned and found Dimitri on the other side of the bar and looked back at Claudine.

"Is Ricca here?" she nodded and tilted her head toward the bar where Ricca was sitting. I nodded in thanks and slid into a chair next to Ricca.

"Good evening Sookie." She greeted. The bump from earlier seemed smaller in comparison to the bump I could actually see. It wasn't too big, but bigger then the bump I'd seen before, "How are you?"

"Good."

"Who is guarding you?" she asked glancing around the bar.

"Dimitri." I answered, "Gran misses you."

"I miss her too. And you." She wasn't looking at me, or moving much, "Eric is the reason Niall flipped out. He's Appius Livius Ocella's childe."

"The guy Niall hates?" she nodded, "Why does Niall hate him?"

"I don't know." She replied softly, "but I am only allowed to be in the human world if I'm here at Hooligans. Or around a full blooded Fae."

"Why?"

She finally turned and looked at me, there were faded cuts all over her face, fang marks on her arms, and a huge gash on her chest that probably went farther then what I could see. But what really caught my attention was the huge bite mark that didn't look like it came from a vampire.

Tears rolled down my face as I looked at her, "I'm so sorry Ricca." I sobbed she looked away again.

"They should have healed by now. I don't know why they haven't." she murmured, "the bite on my neck is from a defanged vampire. Pam tried her best to get them all off of me, but he hung on."

"What happened to the vampires? And why did you unmask yourself?" I asked hoping that's what it sounded like through my choked voice.

"Pam killed them all. And I unmasked myself because you did. You stood up and _I _smelled it. That's why they were coming at you. My scent is strong then yours so they came at me. It's my job to protect you, with my life."

"Its not just your life!" I yelled a bit louder then I should have, "You have a baby! How do you have a baby?"

She sighed, "Sookie, what about me is normal? I don't know how I'm pregnant and if the pregnancy is going to be…normal." She spoke slowly as if speaking hurt her.

"Look, Eric contacted me. He wants to see you again."

"No." I answered firmly shoving down the want to see him.

"Sookie, I know you, and I know you want to see him. This wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have let you drink. And this isn't his fault. So don't punish yourself. Besides, Niall cant control you forever, you're not a child anymore Sookie. And lot of things are happening back in our world, soon you wont be royalty or bound to your duty. Shit he spotted you. Goodbye." She stood up, hugged me, kissed my cheek and walked over to Claudine.

As I waited for Dimitri to make his way over to me I heard a bit of the song playing for one of the dancers, "J'veux ton amour." I want to see Eric again. I realized. I glanced over at Ricca and nodded, a pleased smile crossed over her face.

_Come to the Palace tonight. I'll take care of the rest. _

Dimitri walked over anger all over his face, "I was getting a drink." I replied innocently. A drink was sat down behind me.

"Sorry it took so long." Claude said. I smile gratefully before getting up and going back over to Claudine. Dimitri looked down at Ricca and glared at her.

"You're not supposed to be here."

"I'm not." Ricca said catching his eye. I kept my mouth shut as Dimitri grabbed my arm, "we're leaving."

"We're leaving." He repeated.

"Goodbye Sookie." She called as we walked out. On the way home I stared blankly out the window. I did the same when I got home, trying to figure out how I could get to the palace without getting Dimitri's suspicions up.

_Change of plans doll, just get out when you can. I'll create a distraction. _I smiled to myself and waited.

"What the hell is that!" I hear Dimitri yell from outside my door, his feet go down stairs.

_He's out front, jump down. _I grabbed the bag of clothes I had, threw open my widow and jumped out, praying that someone was downstairs to catch me.

Pam was, she caught me and took of through the woods, trying to tuck as much of me into her as she ran. We stopped outside a black car and Pam set me down, "Get in." when I got into the passenger seat I saw Ricca in the back seat, she leaned up and hugged me as Pam came around the car and got into the drivers seat.

"We'll take you somewhere to change." Pam informed me driving off down the road at the fastest speed this car could go, she would have probably gone faster if she could. We pulled up outside a tiny house and rushed inside.

"Change in there." Ricca said pointing to the bathroom door, I walked in and closed the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Modern Day Romeo and Juliet.**

**I don't own anything.**

**Pairing Sookie&Eric, naturally. **

**Alright this is a bit confusing, it includes things that happened in all books, she knows Bill, and she doesn't know Eric. It has information from Dead in the Family. I also have changed the Fae Royalty around a bit to suit myself, which I will explain. **

**Rating: M.**

**I'm not proud of most of this chapter. But oh well. Enjoy~!**

**SPOV**

When I locked the door to the bathroom and went to pull out my clothes I realized I had another bag, a small note was on top of the clothes.

_Sorry Sookie there's a dress requirement. –R_

I sighed and pulled the clothing out of the bag. It was a spaghetti strap deep red dress, a short sleeved black half jacket, and black pumps.

I put the dress on, it had a deep v-neck and stopped mid thigh. I put on the shoes and another note fell out. It had steps for how to do my hair and makeup. Ricca and Pam both contributed to this one. I followed the steps and found myself looking shockingly pretty.

_I did this? Wow. _I looked at myself for a few minutes and then pulled the jacket on, putting the bag into the garbage can before I walked out. I found another note on the wall just outside the bathroom door.

_Walk out front –P._

I sighed and did as the note instructed, a black corvette was parked outside, the tall blonde delicious vampire was leaning up against is in an all black suit with a bright blue tie that brought out his intense blue eyes.

"You look, divine." He greeted, sweeping me into his arms and giving me a mind blowing kiss, "are you ready for dinner? I know its late but.."

"Of course." I replied quickly. He smiled and opened the passenger door for me, I slid in and he closed it again quickly going around and driving toward Shreveport to a small restaurant I didn't catch the name of. We were sat in the back handed menus and left in peace.

"I'm sorry about Ricca, is she doing better?" he asked.

"She seems to be, I'm not allowed to see her, and I have a new watcher."

"How'd you get out?"

"Snuck out." I blushed, trying to hide it from him.

"Wanted to see me that badly?" he grinned.

"Shut up." He so didn't need an ego boost apparently.

"Sorry Sookie, I'm really glad you did. I really wanted to see you."

We were eating our meal when something seemed off to me, "Eric, they found me." I gasped wide eyed. He launched himself over the table, picked me up, and ran out the backdoor.

"I just got to see you they aren't going to stop me now." He grumbled setting me in his car and driving off back toward that house. When we got there he set me down, looked outside and then came to sit beside me.

"I'm so sorry, are you still hungry?"

"No. I'm fine." I replied, sitting back on the couch. He sat beside me.

"Why don't they want you seeing me?" he inquired.

"I don't know…but I should go back." I sighed, even though I could just sit here and stare at him forever.

"Do you have to?"

"Unfortunately." I sighed softly, he took my hand and pulled me forward. His lips met mine and I felt like melting into his arms. He pulled me into his lap and continued to kiss me.

"Please Eric, I really have to go. I'll come back I promise."

"Sookie, I can't keep you off my mind. Please just stay for tonight."

I caved quickly, "okay." He smiled and his lips captured mine again, his tongue traced my bottom lip. He began trailing kisses down my neck, softly nipping at the skin there and continuing his trail across my chest.

"Eric." I murmured, he looked up at me, his eyes filled with extreme lust. Oh fuck, my fae…

"Yes Sookie?"

I forgot what I was going to say as I pulled him up and kissed him again, my hands pushing his jacket off his shoulder and unbuttoning his shirt.

"Sookie dear, you are so beautiful." He murmured kissing my shoulder just before the straps of my dress, where had my jacket gone? He reached under me and sat me up, pulling the dress off over my head and tossing it to the floor with his shirt and jacket.

He kissed my neck again, "Eric, do you want to, bite me?"

"Not yet lover." He purred and I felt his cold hand on my bra. He unlatched it and tossed it aside. His mouth latched onto my left breast and with his other hand played with my nipple.

He kissed his way down lower when he was done, he scooped me up off of the couch and took me back into his bedroom, "Sookie is this your first time?" he pondered, I nodded softly my face heating up.

"I'll be as gentle as possible." He moved up my body and kissed me again, "do you want me to stop?"

"No Eric." I replied quickly, he smiled at my eagerness and I gasped at what his hands were doing below.

"Does that feel good?"

"Yes." I replied, he smiled and slithered back down my body, I couldn't help but let out soft sounds of pleasure.

"Lover, look at me." I looked down at him; he was naked sitting between my leg. And oh my god! There is no way that will…my face was heating up again, he smirked, "are you okay? Do you want me to stop?"

I shook my head, not trusting my voice. It hurt at first, but I forgot about that as he nibbled on my neck, and started moving. My hips moved along with him, he started going faster, and the pain was completely gone and replaced with pure pleasure.

I felt Eric's mouth on my neck again, his fangs scraped my skin and he bit. That sent me over the edge and I felt him doing the same. He licked the bite and rolled over and wrapped his arms around me, "are you in any pain?"

"No." he bit into his wrist, and held it over my mouth.

"Just incase." I softly sucked on his wrist and stopped curling up into his side with a smile on my face. Eric was falling into slumber whereas I couldn't even consider sleep. I watched him fall asleep, his face completely relaxing, as soon as I was sure he was out I rolled out of bed.

My feet hit the floor, expecting to feel cool or cold wood, instead I heard a click as my heels hit the ground. I was still in my heels?

Pushing that thought aside I wandered out into the living room, where I pulled on Eric shirt and went in search of the kitchen where I could hear two people laughing. What the hell?

When I walked into the kitchen I found Ricca, and the TV. Pam was half asleep in the chair next to her and as soon as she saw me she was gone.

"She was waiting to hit the coffin." Ricca explained looking me up and down, "why are your heals on?"

I blushed, "they never came off.." she smiled at me and patted the chair next to her. I sat down, "are the looking for me?"

"Niall's pissed." She replied with a nod, "he wont find us, get some rest my dear. Tomorrow we go back." I groaned at the thought and dropped my head to the table.

"I'm not…sleepy." I replied. She smiled at me, got up mixing a cup of something and setting it in front of me, it smelled heavenly. I took a few sips and started feeling tired. I went back into Eric's room, pulled off my shoes and crawled in next to him, his arms wrapped around me and I fell into a deep sleep.

When I woke up I was alone. I sat up and peered around the room, my dress was laying next to me. I slipped it on along with picking up my shoes and wandering out into the living room where I found Eric. He stood immediately and wrapped me in a huge hug and kissed me softly before pulling me down on the couch with him.

"Good evening lover."

"Good evening Eric." I smiled up at him and tucked myself into his side, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Ricca will be by soon to get you."

"How do you resist killing her? Does she hide her Fae scent that well?"

"We're old friends." He replied, "She's here. I'll see you soon I promise." He kissed me softly once more, put my shoes on for me, and lead me to the door kissing me one more time before Ricca pulled me to her.

"By Viking Boy." She grinned, waving goodbye as we stepped into the bright white portal behind us.

Two very burly guards stood waiting for us, I thought they would go to grab me but instead they handed Ricca a big red cloak. She put it on over her yellow dress and pulled the hood up, taking my hand and leading me down the hall to a huge room where almost all of the Fae I knew were assembled.

"Your majesty!" a lot gasped everyone bowing, "Princess!" an angry voice growled.

"Stop. Nobody. Touch. Her." Ricca growled, silence fell over the room, "I have heard the rumors of starting a war with the vampires. What good will that do any body? We will all be killed."

"They must be stopped!"

"Silence!" the room fell silent, "They must be left alone. We can intermingle with the vampires." The hood slipped from her head, "I am a vampire, do you see _me _as one of them? Or one of you?"

"You're our Queen!"

"Yes, but I am also a vampire. Are you that foolish that you would risk our lives for the sake of one vampire?"

"Appius' kids must be killed." I watched as she narrowed her eyes at the assembled.

"Then start with me." A loud murmur went through the room; I lowered my shields to see if anyone was actually going to try, nobody was, "Leave the vampires alone. This is not your fight."

The crowd seemed to agree, and she allowed them to depart as she stepped off the stage pulling me behind her.

"Niall, your right to give Miss Stackhouse away has been revoked. She is no longer under your control. You still may see her, but you have no further control over her. I'm leaving now and so is she. Get rid of that scum bag by the end of the day." With that I felt us disappearing. We were in Gran's living room now.

"Good evening Sookie." Gran greeted.


	8. Chapter 8

**Modern Day Romeo and Juliet.**

**I don't own anything.**

**Pairing Sookie&Eric, naturally. **

**Alright this is a bit confusing, it includes things that happened in all books, she knows Bill, and she doesn't know Eric. It has information from Dead in the Family. I also have changed the Fae Royalty around a bit to suit myself, which I will explain. **

**Rating: M.**

_**DIF spoilers in this chapter. **_

**Will switch POV's half way through. :) **

**RPOV**

"Good evening Gran." Sookie greeted blushing slightly, "have you had dinner?"

"No."

"Would you like me to cook?" Gran nodded setting her book down, she started questioning Sookie, a hint of a smile pulling at her lips.

I walked by and rested my hand on her shoulder, she put her hand on mine and squeezed before I walked outside. We were still okay.

Gran had always been like a mother to me, despite the fact that I was more then three times her age. She tried not to think of me as a fairy because she disliked most of us for how we'd treated Sookie, the fact that she had to be guarded.

But she had grown used to me, and the fact that I unlike others she's been guarded by, let her live her life without me being up her ass.

Pam was standing outside, looking up at the sky. I walked up beside her and craned my neck upwards, "Good evening, Queen Horror." She greeted.

"Good evening Pam." I replied dropping to the ground un-graciously.

She sat beside me, shocking me because of how expensive her suit looked, "Eric would like to see her again, he has done nothing but talk and think about her."

"Well he's a big boy I think he can get her himself, eh?" I giggled, "She doesn't like being told what to do. And she's free from Niall and her duty as Princess now."

"What about you? Are you free?" she asked, looking at me from the corner of her eye.

"I was never trapped." I replied dropping back to lie on the ground.

"I can still smell the sunlight out here. No matter how long the sun has been down." She commented I smirked and tucked my hands under my head.

"That's not a very lady like way to sit, especially in a dress." I rolled my eyes and crossed my legs and we both fell into silence.

_She wants to meet Eric! _

I burst into a giggle fit when Sookie's thought drifted into my head. Pam looked over at me like I'd grown a third head.

"Adele wants." I took a deep breath to calm myself, "to meet Eric." And I burst out in laughter again, the image of tall, blonde, and Viking meeting Adele gave me the uncontrollable urge to laugh. And Sookie's wigging out about just made it at least a thousand times better.

"I see no humor in this." Pam stated deadpan staring at me.

"Oh honey of course not." I smiled, kissed her cheek and got to my feet, "I'll call you, but right now dinner's calling me." And I disappeared back into the house. Sookie had made breakfast for dinner.

I sat with them and we chatted softly while they ate. After dinner we sat down in the living room and watched TV, "Ricca, you know Eric, will _you _invite him to dinner?"

Sookie's eyes widened and she shook her head frantically, "I think that's for Sookie to do. But I am sure he will if she asks."

"Really?" Sookie squeaked, "but I'd feel bad, us eating and him not…"

"We don't mind watching people eat Sookie. For the longest time I couldn't eat anything either. But if you're really that worried I may have a suggestion."

"I'm all ears."

**SPOV**

I was nervous to say the least, my hands were shaking and clutching the wheel so tightly that my knuckles were white. Ricca had somehow managed to convince me to invite Eric Northman over. No doubt my Gran would ask him question like she had Bill and Ricca, Who had been a riot when Bill was being questioned. She kept cross questioning him, giving more detail about such things.

It was easier for her because she was older and not attached to her human life, Bill was younger and still missed parts of it.

Right now she was sitting in the passenger seat trying to contain her amusement at the situation. I still couldn't figure out why she found it so funny, I mean he's just coming over for dinner with my family, why was she so amused?

Maybe it was because Jason, and his girl friend for the night, would be joining us as well as Tara, and her cousin Lafayette. Or maybe she just knew something I didn't.

Probably the second one. I sighed, stopping at a red light and putting my head down, my hair fell around my face like a veil blocking the giggling Ricca from my view. Since we were on our way home from work both of us were still in our uniforms, black shorts and white Merlottes shirts. It was getting hotter so now we could actually wear shorts.

I glared at her through my hair, she was sitting back with her arms crossed over her chest and her legs crossed, ignoring me. The light turned green and I started driving again.

How could Ricca even think about going in there? I mean now she had a baby to think about too, well she did then as well…but why would she risk it?

"Sookie, sometimes some things are worth the risk. I'll be fine."

"Stay out of my head."

"Don't broadcast so loudly then." I turned to say something to her and then shut my mouth as we pulled into Fangtasia's parking lot. It was full and it had only been open about 30 minutes.

We walked up to the end of the line, it took 15 minutes for us to get within seeing range of the door, Pam spotted us and stopped what she was doing. "Ricca, come on." Ricca took my hand and dragged me through the line and up to where Pam was.

"Welcome back Sookie." She greeted, gave Ricca a kiss on the cheek and let us through. I tried my best to block out the hateful thoughts everyone was broadcasting, until Ricca turned around and stuck her tongue out at the line before huffing and marching away from the door.

"He's in his office." She gave me a shove toward a hallway, "first one on the left." I knocked softly on the door, waited a few minutes and knocked again.

"If you're that persistent just open the door." When I did I found a shirtless Eric standing in the middle of his office, hands just buttoning his pants, and his hair dripping wet. He smiled when he saw me and came to the door way bending slightly to kiss me. His arm snaked around my waist and pulled me through the door.

"Good evening Lover. This was unexpected, Ricca called last time she was bringing you in here." She had called ahead?, "well I guess since she didn't really listen the last time I wouldn't expect her to now. Can I get you a drink?"

"N-no. I have to get home I j-just wanted." Damn it Sookie stop stuttering!, "would you like to come over for dinner tomorrow evening?" He looked at me, a half smile on his face, "My Gran and some other family members would like to meet you."

A smirk graced his face now, "Already inviting me to meet the family?" I narrowed my eyes at him; this wasn't a joking thing, "Sorry I didn't mean to be insensitive. I would be honored to come to dinner tomorrow night." He swiftly and gently grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it.

"What time would you like me to arrive?"

"Around 7:30?"

"Perfect. I'll have to find someone run the bar maybe Pam…"

"Ricca said she'd be willing to work if you needed help."

"Oh no she won't. I will not allow _her _to work _here_. Not after that." He replied, "I'll find someone to work. It's Pam's night off I don't think I could swing that…." So that's why Ricca insisted on tomorrow. The sly girl.

"I'll worry about it later, are you staying for a bit?" my eyes widened and I shook my hands backing out of the room.

"I have to get home." He looked disappointed as he walked out pulling his shirt on over his head, "Well alright then." He started to walk down the hallway so I grabbed his arm and pulled him back into me and kissing him softly. When we broke apart I noticed three things, 1) _all _of the females in the bar were watching us, 2) Ricca and Pam we're scared and 3) someone was behind me.

Eric yanked me behind him and I could see around his arm I could see a man he was muscular and scarred, his hair and eyes were dark, he was short probably at least Rica's height. He was in jeans and a Black Sabbath t-shirt, I tried to hold back my giggling but Ricca, who was giggling herself, was contagious.

"It's been a hundred years, Appius Livius Ocella." He greeted he bowed his head and I turned expecting the giggle fit Ricca was in the middle of to stop but she wasn't even close to done.

"She's had you blood I see."

"Yes." Eric said, his arm pushing me back behind him farther.

"Everyone out. Now." Pam growled and they were gone except for the vampires.

"Ricca, you're here too?" the acknowledgement silenced her, when I turned to face her she was like a stone statue, "good, I'd like you both to meet my new son, Alexei." Ricca didn't look at her maker or Alexei. Eric gave a glance, or his head at least turned to glance at him, and said "Brother."

Vampire's had such great hospitality.

The boy appeared to be 13 or 14, he had short light hair and blue eyes. He met my eyes and I looked away quickly, my eyes met with Appius' and his face showed surprise, and then interest.

"You're with the Princess. She's here unguarded." I expected Ricca to jump to my defense then it hit me, he was her maker. The only person I knew who had power over her.

This bar was seeming like more and more of a bad place to be. But then Pam, bless her, stepped up annoyance rolling off of her, she grabbed my arm and yanked me toward the entrance.

_Sookie, when you get home, rescind my invitation. And Eric's if he has one. Don't invite Pam in, but if you do rescind it as quickly as possible. _ Ricca said emotionlessly in my head, _we'll see you at dinner tomorrow. _

Pam pulled me out the door, threw me into the passenger seat of my car, snatched my keys, and tore off down the road.

"What is going on Pam!"

"That's Eric maker, and he's interested in you. He's the reason Niall was so scared and angry you were in that bar. The fact that any of us have been invited into your house means he can enter, because he is part of all of us."

She pulled into my drive way quicker then I would have expected. She grabbed my out of the passenger seat, tossed me into the house, "Rescind them, now."

"Ricca, I rescind your invitation." Pam nodded, and ran into the forest as I closed the door. Trying to figure out what just happened.

"Gran?" I called, "Gran?" I called again not getting an answer. I ran toward her bed room, "Gran!" I gasped in relief.

"Yes Sookie?"

"Don't invite anybody in to the house tonight okay? Not even Ricca."

"Why not?"

"Vampire stuff, just promise me you wont."

"I promise Sookie. Just calm down and go take a bath to relax." She shook her head laughing softly. Mm I bath would be nice.

When I reached my bedroom to get clothes I decided a bath might sound nice but I was tired. I changed into pajamas and fell into bed going right to sleep.

**Next chapter, dinner! )**


	9. Chapter 9

**Modern Day Romeo and Juliet.**

**I don't own anything.**

**Pairing Sookie&Eric, naturally. **

**Alright this is a bit confusing, it includes things that happened in all books, she knows Bill, and she doesn't know Eric. It has information from Dead in the Family. I also have changed the Fae Royalty around a bit to suit myself, which I will explain. **

**Rating: M.**

**Writing this chapter I learned something, childishness is apparently a word .. I didn't know that, it just doesn't sound right. Anyways…on with the story! :D**

**I re-wrote this chapter like 5 times, and I still don't like it but it's the best I can do, even though it may seem its over, its not! :D**

**SPOV**

Ricca didn't come home that night, or the next day. As I walked into the Merlottes to get some lunch before I went to the store I spotted Ricca behind the bar talking with Sam.

"Ricca!" she looked over at me and smiled rushing to me.

"Sookie-chan!" she giggled throwing her arms around me in a big hug, _chan? What the hell. _

"She's been acting like this since she got here last night." Sam groaned, "And watching a shit load of anime on her phone."

She turned and stuck her tongue out at him before looking back at me, "I'm glad you're okay." Her voice had a hint of childishness to it she hugged me again and smiled.

Sam spoke again, "she was with Pam, Eric, Appius and Alexei all night, too much blood in the same place can drive them all a bit crazy."

She giggled, "I have to get to work Sookie-chan, and shouldn't you be shopping?"

"I stopped in for some lunch." I replied with a smile.

"Well then sit down and order silly!" _yikes!_ She pulled me into a seat and took my order.

"It could also be her baby." Sam said again as Ricca rushed behind the bar, "that girl is a complete mystery."

Ricca was chatting with Lafayette, her words jumbling together, Lafayette was keeping up with her some how. I ordered a burger from Holly who reluctantly went to interrupt the conversation and place my order; she quickly ran away after her took it.

I chuckled and shook my head; after I ate I drove to the store and picked up things for dinner, I was making lasagna. I also got a case of special blood called Ketsueki for Ricca, Eric, and Pam. Along with a bottle of wine and a case of beer for Jason.

I got in line behind a man that looked oddly familiar, I couldn't figure out why until he turned to get a magazine off the shelf, he looked as shocked as I did.

"Lyl! Wh-I thought you were…you know…."

"I was…but I have duties to tend to here." He blushed and turned right back around his face hidden by this hair. He set the magazine down on top of the cases of TruBlood he had. Why would a fairy need TruBlood?

As soon as he paid he scooped up his items and practically ran out of the store. I paid and went back to my car trying to figure out what was going on. I still couldn't figure it out, and when I pulled into the drive way I pushed it aside completely.

Gran was already cleaning the house. I rushed inside, put the groceries away and helped her clean up the living room. After that we set to work making the lasagna, while it was cooking we cleaned up the kitchen, swept the porch and showered.

Gran had gotten the lasagna ready while I was changing into my dress. I was in a light tan dress that had a crotched top and two layers of skirt, one a soft cotton and the other a lacy type fabric with pink flowers on it.

I didn't have any makeup on and I straightened my hair. I needed a hair cut, really bad. It was 6:50. Ricca should be here soon.

I heard a car pulling up in the drive way and I rushed outside to see Lafayette and Tara pulling up, Jason behind them. Ricca, Pam, and Eric were nowhere to be seen. I greeted them all at the door, and met Jason's girlfriend Michelle, before leading them into the living room where Gran was waiting.

"So Sook, when are these vampires supposed to be here? I've never met a real vampire." Lafayette, Tara, Gran, and I tried hard to contain our laughter. Jason had met Ricca _several _times. The two used to date in fact, and he still didn't know she was a vampire.

I was beginning to think they weren't going to show up when there was a knock on the door, "Sook-key-chan!" I heard through the door. Oh goodness.

Jason's eyes went wide, "Sookie _she's_ coming!"

I gave him a look and walked over to the door, as soon as it was open Ricca jumped in and gave me a hug. How did she get in?

"Pam, Eric, please come in."

"Sorry for not warning you Pam was coming." She giggled in my ear, its not like I hadn't already figured it out, "oh well…hehe! Gran!" and she disappeared; I noticed she was wearing a dress I'd never seen it was a light pink color and floated around as she spun through the room.

"What the heck did you do to her?"

"I blame Eric." Pam said, "Good evening Sookie." She smiled walking over to Ricca who was talking to Jason's girl friend. Jason was blushing as bad as I had been two nights ago. Eric walked up behind me and gave me a brief hug.

"When Ricca's done why don't you introduce me?"

I smiled softly and took his hand leading him into the living room with everybody else, "Guys, this is Eric. Eric this is my Gran, Jason my brother, Michelle my brother's girlfriend, Tara, and Lafayette."

While they chatted I sat beside Eric looking around the room, everyone aside from Jason seemed to be having a good time, "Ricca can you come help me in the kitchen?"

"Hai!" she stood up and grabbed my hand dragging me off toward the kitchen.

"Are you feeling all right Ricca?" she nodded as she reached up for the plates, I noticed her baby belly was starting to show. She saw me looking at it and smiled, "what happened last night?"

She shrugged, she never really liked telling me vampire things so I usually only asked once. She set the table while I put the lasagna back into the oven to reheat it a bit, after she was done she managed to fit 8 chairs around our now bigger table. She must have went and got the extension piece from the attic when I wasn't watching her.

"Dinner!" she called as I set the lasagna and warmed up Ketsueki on the table. Ricca picked up the 3rd bottle and put it back in the microwave, _I'll eat in a bit. _ I sat down beside Eric after serving everyone and Gran, who had apparently been in the middle of questioning Eric, switched over to Pam whose eyes widened briefly in shock before she started to answer questions.

Half way through our meal Ricca got up and grabbed her bottle of blood. After the first swallow Jason's eyes widened, "Y-you're a vampire!" his eyes bugged out, "no way! You used to swim with me in the lake everyday! In the _sunlight_! W-we had." He stopped, "I've known you for years how is that possible!"

Jason knew she was a Fae, which is why he assumed they were immortal.

"Jason. I'm older then this house. I've been a vampire since long before this land was even okay to build on." She stated simply taking another swig of the blood.

"But you're pregnant!" Ricca merely raised an eyebrow at him and shrugged, "you told me you couldn't get pregnant." The table went silent, Lafayette and Tara choked on their food, Ricca almost choked on her blood and Pam was looking between Ricca and Gran.

She calmly set her bottle down and turned to Jason, "I couldn't get pregnant from _your kind_ Is what I said."

The table was silent until Gran asked, "so who is the father?"

"I can't really say." She blushed, "it would blow his cover."

"_I was…but I have duties to tend to here." _Lyl! Ricca looked over at me briefly, and gave a stiff nod before turning back to what she was telling Michelle.

But Lyl told me he was gay….why would he lie?

_Sookie, we don't always have sex for the fun of it. _Ricca's voice chimed in my head, I glared at her and she shrugged.

"So Eric, how did you and Sookie meet?"

"At a ball." He replied, "a friend of mine was hosting it. I spotted Sookie and asked her to dance. Of course Ricca wasn't to pleasant about it."

"The one two weeks ago?" I nodded and she moved on to questioning Pam some more. Then Michelle about how she and Jason had met. And then to Tara and Lafayette asking how they'd been.

The evening was going better then I'd hoped, but how could I possibly have _one _good evening? We were talking about what to have for dessert when Ricca's head snapped up her eyes fixing on the front yard. Eric and Pam's gazes also locked on the front yard where I could see a bright light.

"Why don't we go up to the Dairy Queen, it's not that late."

"Sounds lovely." Gran and Michelle said.

"Jason take them in your car." I saw Ricca lean over and whisper something in Jason's ear before getting up and walking to the door. Jason, Michelle and Gran went out the back door, Lafayette and Tara behind them.

I followed Eric and Pam out the door after Ricca who was standing on the front porch looking extremely pissed.

"What are you doing here Niall?"

"Take me to him. We know he's in town."

"Never." Ricca hissed, "you'd have to kill me first."

"Fine." Niall said walking forward along with Ricca; they were inches apart and Niall was raising the knife he had in his hand when he was yanked backwards by an extremely angry Lyl.

"What is the meaning of this? You were with me on killing him!" Niall yelled.

"Not. If. You. Hurt. Her." He snarled, "Nobody will touch her." Shock covered Ricca's face as Lyl came to stand between her and the other Fae, "find him on your own."

"We aren't leaving until we find him."

Eric and Pam smirked stepping forward, "my, don't they smell lovely Pam?"

My eyes widened as the blondes stepped ahead of Ricca and Lyl, "the blood might have been good but nothing beats Fae blood." A wicked grin covered both of their faces.

"Lyl, you are my guard, dispose of these monsters." Niall demanded.

"I'm not your guard. I'm Ricca's." he growled. Oh this was going to get ugly. Most of the trained fighters were standing behind Niall, while we had Ricca, Lyl, Eric, Pam, and me.

I got the feeling someone was behind me again, I turned my head a little to see Alexei and Appius behind us and froze.

"Master!" Eric and Ricca hissed together and then looked annoyed that they had addressed him that way, "Are you _stupid_?" Ricca finished.

"What do these delicious creatures want?" he purred in his thick roman accent stepping forward.

"To kill you." Niall growled, "get away from my great granddaughter."

Appius stepped up and grabbed my arm, "how the fuck did telling him who I was help!" I shrieked as I was lifted off the ground.

"I don't think you should move or I will drain her right now." Everyone stood still, Eric, Pam and Ricca to shocked, Lyl to scared and the Fae worrying about being killed. Appius took a deep breath around my neck and smirked, "maybe I should just drain her anyways… she smells so divine."

His teeth went towards my throat and three things happened. Niall yelled in anger, Lyl yelled in worry and Ricca rushed straight at him drilling him backwards with her body, he let me go and I fell toward the ground. Pam rushed up and caught me before I made contact with the ground.

"Ricca, as your maker I command you to stop."

"Eat me." I heard her yell grabbing him and throwing him across my yard, "nobody touches _my _girl."

She looked truly scary crouched down, fangs out and rage on her face. Alexei went after her but Pam and Lyl were quick, Pam tossed Lyl toward the kid knocking him off the path. I sat on the ground fear rushing through me as Appius advanced on Ricca who wasn't moving.

"I command you to bring her to me someone. Bring me Sookie." Fear flashed across Eric's face and he struggled to remain still. Alexei was too distracted and Ricca was not moving.

"Now! Eric." He snarled again.

I looked over at him fearing he would actually do it, he walked toward me and I let out a yelp as he scooped me into his arms, but instead of carrying me to his maker he carried me to Niall, and then stalked toward his maker who was sparing with Ricca.

She was holding up well but struggling to keep his blows away from her stomach. _Go get your car ready. _Ricca thought kicking Appius around the head, he grabbed her leg and picked her up, a grin spread across her face as the disappeared reappearing in front of Eric who jammed a stake into Appius' heart.

He dropped Ricca who landed on the ground on her hands and knees while behind her Appius died. Eric picked her up and moved her away from where the blood could hit her and both fell to the ground.

Pain crossed both of their faces as Appius turned into a pile of bloody nothing, but it faded as they looked toward Alexei just as Lyl staked him. Pam wriggled out from under him, grabbed Lyl and joined Ricca and Eric on the ground.

"Are you okay, master?" Pam asked.

Eric nodded and got to his feet, "We have ice cream to get." He walked over to where I was, standing by my car, and opened the back door for me. Ricca and Pam started walking toward it as well, but Ricca turned around.

"I expect you to clean this up by the time we return, Niall. Remember your place. All of you." She slid into the driver's seat and started the car heading toward the DQ.

"Your lasagna was good by the way Sookie; I snuck a bite when everyone was distracted." She smiled at me in rear view mirror. I was in a car with a bunch of psychotic vampires. And I felt safe.

We pulled up at Dairy Queen just before Jason, and Lafayette, "how the hell did you beat us?"

"Sookie's stomachs been rumbling since we got in the car." Ricca replied grinning,

"Right Sookie-chan?"

She. Is. Mental. I shook my head softly laughing as we walked into the shop. We got what we all wanted and moved outside so we didn't take up so much space, there was a football game at the high school and it was probably over soon.

Eric, Pam, and Ricca sat talking to us, Ricca wishing she could get an ice cream. We all ate and finished before heading our separate ways.

Gran went to the car to wait for Ricca and I, Jason and Michelle returned to their car and left. Lafayette and Tara to theirs, Pam went off with Ricca, probably to get her ice cream, and Eric walked me toward my car giving me a soft kiss before departing with Pam who had walked Ricca, and her ice cream, to the car.

I drove us home, all of us tired and silent. Ricca disappeared from the backseat and reappeared quickly smiling at me, the yard was clean. I pulled up and cut the engine, Ricca ran to turn the porch light on and we slowly ambled into the house and Gran into bed.

"That went better then I thought." Ricca grinned happily plopping down on the couch, "I'm going to relax here for a bit and then take a bath."

"A bath that sounds nice. I'm going to take one and head to bed, goodnight Ricca." I informed her heading up to my bathroom.


	10. Chapter 10

**Modern Day Romeo and Juliet.**

**I don't own anything.**

**Pairing Sookie&Eric, naturally. **

**Alright this is a bit confusing, it includes things that happened in all books, she knows Bill, and she doesn't know Eric. It has information from Dead in the Family. I also have changed the Fae Royalty around a bit to suit myself, which I will explain. **

**Rating: M.**

**A/N: Alright, I usually try to reply to every review I get but I've been so wrapped up in writing this, checking it over, and reading the reviews and repeating those steps I haven't gotten too, I'm so glad so many people are reading/reviewing this story. I don't know how many of you actually read chapter nine (except for the two of you that reviewed) because it says 0. I dunno. But like I said, love the reviews. ****it finally updated itself. **

**And fair warning, I have a thing for vampire children. **

**Also, not a lot of E/S action. But its important. **

**I'm also titling this chapter, because its got a title/theme whatever. "For your entertainment!" –Song induced title.**

**Enjoy~!**

**SPOV**

I woke up the next day sprawled out across my bed, on top of the sheets, sweat covering me. I groaned and looked at my clock, it was blank. My fan was off. The lights were off. Everything was off. It was hot. And I was soaked with sweat.

Ew. Major ew.

The sun tricked through my window and I could see Ricca passing by my bedroom door, half naked, stomach swelling out, "Ricca!" I griped shoving my face in a pillow.

"Sorry Sookie, it's too damn hot for me to care about your prude-ness." She snapped, "Gran's at the church. You can go join her there's air conditioning."

"Why aren't you with her?" I asked, not pulling my face from the pillow.

"There's only so much of Maxine Fortenberry's lectures and gossip I can handle. And of course Hoyt's incessant staring." She grumbled, "Honestly I'm fucking pregnant." I glanced up at her, careful to look no lower then her face. But failing when I wanted to know what she was actually wearing.

She was standing in the hallway in no more then a Fangtasia thong, hands behind her head, hair in pigtails, covering her breasts and baby bump, face red, and sweat covering her.

"Trust me, its way better this way. I think of you as nothing more then a sister." She sighed walking down the hallway. I sat in my bed for a few minutes before sighing and putting on a bathing suit. I had my hand on the fridge door when Ricca's voice ran through my head, _don't open that. _Right power's out.

She was laying in the grass in the back yard, hair moved off of her soaking up the sun, was she not hot enough? _Oh ew. _I groaned inwardly, "I'm starving." I grumbled.

"There's food in the pantry Sook, have cookies or something."

"For breakfast!"

"You've had worse." She gave me a nasty smirk and I blushed, "I told you that _didn't _happen!"

She burst into a fit of giggles and put her hair back over her as she stood up, "I'll get dressed and drive you to Shreveport for food." She came back down in a Fangtasia T-shirt and a pair of Fangtasia shorts.

"Are you advertising for them?" I asked, she smirked.

"Actually I went back last night for a little fun with Pam, my clothes paid the price." I felt my face heat up as Ricca cackled with laughter and sauntered out the door, I followed behind her mortified at how truly crass she could be, "fortunately their shirts come in a maternity size!"

"Aww Sookie, I'm only here." She paused and sang the next part, "for your entertainment."

"You're not Adam Lambert so no you're not." I replied, she put on her hurt puppy dog face and then started singing.

"So hot out of the box Can we pick up the pace? Turn it up, heat it up I need to be entertained. Push the limit, are you with it? Baby don't be afraid Imma hurt you real good baby." She wasn't going to stop. I knew that as I slid into the car, "Let's go it's my show, baby, do what I say. Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display I told you, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed Give it to ya til you're screamin' my name!"

"Ricca!"

She shook her head and kept singing, "No escaping when I start! Once I'm in I own your heart! There's no way to ring the alarm So hold on until it's over Oh! Do you know what you got into? Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do? 'Cause it's about to get rough for you I'm here for your entertainment!"

I groaned and rested my head back, she wasn't a bad singer at least, she had gone from pestering me to actually singing for the hell of it, "Oh! I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet You thought an angel swept you off your feet But I'm about to turn up the heat I'm here for your entertainment!"

She glanced over at me and shrugged, "'Sall right You'll be fine Baby I'm in control Take the pain Take the pleasure I'm the master of both. Close your eyes, not your mind Let me into your soul. I'm gonna work it 'til your totally blown. No escaping when I start Once I'm in I own your heart There's no way to ring the alarm So hold on 'til it's over, Oh!  
Do you know what you got into Can you handle what I am about to do? 'Cause it's about to get rough for you I'm here for your entertainment!"

I finally caved in and sung along, "Oh I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet You thought an angel swept you off your feet But I'm about to turn up the heat I'm here for your entertainment!"

"Oh Do you like what you see? Oh Let me entertain ya 'til you scream Oh! " I let her sing alone, because I couldn't sing that at all.

"Do you know what you got into Can you handle what I am about to do 'Cause it's about to get rough for you I'm here for your entertainment!" we chorused.

"Oh! I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet You thought an angel swept you off your feet But I'm about to turn up the heat I'm here for your entertainment." Once she was done she clicked the radio on, only to hear 'For your entertainment' once again. She changed to station and 'Bad things' filled the car, she remained silent, a big smirk on her face. I _wasn't _asking anything this time.

We pulled up outside a small diner and headed inside, a few males gave Ricca and I a once over, a few more chanced a twice and one reached out toward me, Ricca smacked his hand away, apparently with her nails.

"Bitch you cut me?" Ricca faked innocence and looked down at him.

"Me? I could never." The owner shook her head and smiled softly.

"Can I getcha two anything to drink?"

"7-up please." We said in unison.

"Alright, go sit down where ever, here are menus." I took both of them and smiled in thanks, pulling Ricca to the opposite end of the diner.

"My wish for you is that this life becomes all that you want it too.." Ricca mumbled absently, fiddling with the stir sticks on the table. The perverted, hyper Ricca from 5 minutes ago suddenly disappeared and this new, quiet Ricca took her place, I didn't know whether or not to be scared or happy. She turned her head to look out the window and I caught a glimpse of fang marks on her neck, non-healing fang marks.

"Ricca, what happened to your neck, why are those marks still there?" I hissed in a soft voice. She shrugged, choosing not to comment on it. I glanced over at her, she had her hand on her belly, looking down at it, her eyes showing how truly scared she was.

"Ricca what happened?"

"Appius got a kick in." she murmured, "and for some reason I can't heal. But the babies fine, I think my healing went to him.." she went back to rubbing soothing circles on her belly, whispering to it.

"Have you talked to Lyl?"

"He-doesn't want to see me anymore." She whispered, "he…I don't know. He wigged out when I risked my life to save you and didn't worry about my baby. He said if _I_ didn't care then neither did _he_." I decided to shut my mouth and stick my face into the menu. Then I decided to ask one more thing.

"Who bit you?"

"Pam." She replied with a fond smile, "she was with…a guy getting info for erm…someone and I decided I'd er…help. And don't give me that "_you had sex with another man while you were pregnant_" look that I've already gotten from Gran."

"I-sorry." I blushed and turned my head down again, looking for food as my stomach grumbled loudly in agreement.

I ended up getting a stack of blueberry pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon. Ricca got chocolate pancakes, some fruit and a plate of bacon.

"Ricca how far along are you?" I glanced down at her belly, I guess I hadn't noticed early just how big she looked.

"Well we don't actually know when he was conceived, we'd been trying for months, but I don't exactly have a 'regular cycle' so I didn't notice at first, until I decided lets see what a pee stick says. Which was the day of our lovely trip. So if it was normal, I'd say a month? But since its not I went to a few doctors, they said, 4 months. But I'm not sure, just keeps growing. Hasn't started kicking yet."

"Do you know how much it will keep growing?"

"Probably quickly."

"Just one baby?"

She nodded, tears welling in her eyes, "Two babies, one heart beat." She whispered, her hand stopping its circular motion on her stomach, "I'm thinking I get to go to a new doc and see about the gender.."

"Can I come with?"

"Of course Sookie." She smiled warmly at me. Our food was set down and we both dug in, when we were done I drove us home to find our porch lights on.

"Oh thank, fuck." Ricca groaned happily getting out of the car, she was half way up the porch when she stopped and put her hand on her stomach.

"Ricca are you okay?" I asked rushing to her side. She nodded and took my hand leading it to her belly, I felt a soft kick, and looked up to see Ricca looking down joy covering her face.

"There's two pairs of feet kicking Sookie." Bloody tears started to well up in her eyes, "but only one heart beat."

"Oh my god, are you having a _vampire baby_?" she shook her head, her mouth agape as I felt another, stronger, kick on my hand.

"I think I am." She whispered, "no more human doctors for me. Unhg, I have to go see Ludwig." She sounded so very pleased with that, "I'm going to take a nap." She stepped up the stairs and left me behind.

Gran was inside when I got into the kitchen, reading a book. I gave her a small wave and got a glass of lemonade. I chugged it down, and then went out back to get the lawn mower, I needed something to do.

When Ricca finally woke up it was dark, she ambled down stairs, her shirt now barely fitting over her baby bump, oh my, "lord. Ricca!" she sighed and shook her head, "take me to Fangtasia. Please."

I grabbed my keys and lead her down the stairs, "Gran, we'll be back." I yelled as we descended the stairs. I drove as quick as I could toward the bar. It was closed for the night, but Pam, Eric, and a tiny woman around three feet tall she had a large nose and olive skin. Her hair was coarse golden brown and incredibly thick and wavy.

"Ricca." She also had a deep voice.

"Not the time for a lecture Amy. I feel like I'm going to fucking pop." Ricca hissed, waddling toward the door, when she got there Pam put a hand on her mid back and led her in, Eric walked over, wrapped his arms around me, kissed the top of my head and led me inside behind the other.

"Lyl." I greeted noticing the fairy lurking in the shadows, I saw Ricca give him a glare as she was laid on a table and the woman, Amy, rolled an ultrasound machine over to her. She must be Ludwig.

"How far along are you?"

"I don't fucking know!" she hissed angrily, "its, they're growing to fast! _You're _the doctor so _you _tell _me!_"

"Calm yourself Ricca." I heard Pam whisper soothingly rubbing soft circles on the top of her hand, Eric turned his back so he could only see Ricca's face as the doctor began her examination.

"Do you want me to do an ultra sound?"

"No, I'm just laying here for your fucking entertainment!" she snarled, her fangs jutting out, the doctor shook her head and rolled up Ricca's far to tight shirt. I watched her shiver as the cool jell was spread on her stomach.

Eric, Pam, Lyl, Ricca and I all stared at the screen while the doctor talked, "you look like you're ready to give birth at any minute." The screen just started to flicker on when Ricca gasped in pain; Pam glanced down briefly at Ricca's legs.

"Her water broke." She said in a monotone voice.

"Great I'm going to go into labor in a fucking vampire bar, where lots of nasty _things _get off!" she grumbled, clearly having some major mood swings, "Lyl get you ass over here."

He slowly moved to stand beside her as her face contorted in pain, she squeezed his hand as well as Pam's. Lyl yelped in pain and Ricca glared at him while Pam had a smug look on her face.

Ricca's face relaxed, "doc, does it have to be…here?"

"Well we can move you off of a table but we hav-."

"There's a bed in my back room." Eric offered turning his attention to Ricca, she nodded eagerly and he scooped her up off of the table, Ricca grabbed at my hand and finally caught it, I smiled at her and she returned it as her eyes closed and she squeezed my hand, hard.

I'm sorry, but Lyl is such a wuss, unless maybe she was being softer? Nah not possible. Eric gently set her on the bed, near the edge while Ludwig completely removed Ricca's garments, Eric went and got her a big red Fangtasia shirt, laying it next to her for when she wasn't about to give birth.

"How many children?"

"Two. Dimwit." Ricca snapped, yep she was going to be fun, she was still clutching my hand, in her other hand was Pam's. Lyl stood by the bed behind me, away from the vampires.

"Oh, my, fuck!" Ricca growled, dropping my hand and taking Lyl's, her face clearly reading 'fuck you' as she squeezed it.

"The babies coming." Ludwig said from her position on a stood between Ricca's legs, "now take a deep breath and push."

"I don't need to _fucking breath_." She snarled, but obeyed the doctors command, "Sookie, please don't let that witch, touch my children." Yikes, she had such a bad attitude when she was in pain, Eric was suddenly in Ludwig's seat, waiting.

"Have you ever delivered a baby?"

"My own children in fact." He replied, and then began coaching Ricca. Throughout the whole ordeal she was screaming at Lyl, mostly for being a wimp and crying about his hand. I moved him out of the way and took his place, it didn't hurt.

After a few more pushes a cry filled the room, Ricca dropped my hand I went to get the crying baby from Eric; Pam came over and gently cleaned, him, off. I was transfixed with the baby's greener then green eyes. I glanced over to see Eric holding a second, non-crying baby.

I walked over and handed the small bundle I had to the worried looking Ricca. She was transfixed with him, while I walked over to Eric.

The baby in his arms was wriggling and moving around, a huge smile on her face. Her green eyes sparkling even in the dark, and she had _fangs. _

"Someone take this baby, help me up a shirt on and give me my children back. They're not for you entertainment either!" Ricca yelled. I bit back a laugh and took the small baby from her. Pam grabbed the shirt, tugged it over Ricca's head, kissed Ricca's head and adjusted her in the bed before Eric and I handed the two babies to their mom.

"Ricca?" Lyl asked softly approaching the bed, she moved an inch so both Lyl and Pam could climb in beside her, and pulled her feet up signaling for Eric and I to sit, Ludwig left soon after that. Ricca didn't speak for twenty minutes, something that shocked me.

Nobody really spoke, I was the only thing that made the least bit of noise, because I giggled when Ricca's little girl reached out and pulled Lyl's hair. Ricca smiled affectionately at them and whispered, "got your daddy's hair color baby girl."

After a few more minutes of silence she spoke again, "Alexander Eric Horror." She didn't say the little girls name yet, still trying to come up with it. She silently passed their son to Lyl. "Vianna Hope Horror." He whispered. Hope was my middle name.

"Lyl why would you…?" Pam asked leaving the question open.

"You're bonded to her mother. Just like Sookie, you'll be apart of her life, just like you were today." So Vianna was….

"How'd you know my middle name?" ah, Pam's middle name.

Lyl just shook his head, "Adele would like to see them." Hope was also my Gran's middle name.

"Got two baby seats?" she inquired, Lyl nodded. We all slipped out of the bed, loaded the kids, Ricca, Pam and I into a car, Eric and Lyl took Eric's car, I don't even know how that one worked out, and drove back to my house.

Gran was in the living room watching the news and reading a book when we came in, she spotted the two babies, shut the tv off, put her book down and waited expectantly. Ricca walked over and set Vianna in Gran's lap.

"Vianna Hope, meet your great-Gran." She giggled, "Gran, this is Alexander Eric Horror."

Gran was holding Alexander when she suddenly made a face, "Alex needs a change." Nobody moved a few people, "I'm not just saying that for your entertainment." At the words both Ricca and I fell into fits off giggles, I took Vianna, Ricca took Alexander and together we went into her room where all of the baby things were set up so we could actually dress, clean, and feed the two children.


	11. Chapter 11

**Modern Day Romeo and Juliet.**

**I don't own anything but Ricca/Alexander/Vianna. Lyrics and Characters go to their respective owners. (Songs listed at the end of the chapter!) **

**Pairing Sookie&Eric, naturally. **

**Alright this is a bit confusing, it includes things that happened in all books, she knows Bill, and she doesn't know Eric. It has information from Dead in the Family. I also have changed the Fae Royalty around a bit to suit myself, which I will explain. **

**Rating: M.**

**Another music induced chapter, with Eric/Sookie action! :D**

_**You know I always stay up without sleepin'  
And think to myself  
"Where do I belong forever  
In whose arms, the time and place?"**_

_**-Avril Lavigne. **_

**SPOV**

"Sookie! Sookie!" Ricca yelled, shaking my shoulder, I grunted wishing she would sleep in later then 6 am. I sat up and swatted her hands away. She was standing in front of me, bouncing excitedly, a huge smile on her face. Her hair was tied into a lose pony tail, "come on!"

She yanked my sheets away, tossed a dress and some shoes at me and ran out of the room. Weirdo.

When I finally got dressed in a short blue summer dress and flip flops, where did Ricca find this stuff?, I stumbled down stairs. She had Vienna in her arms, she was dancing around the room singing.

"I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow and each road leads you where you want to go and if you're faced with the choice and you have to choose I hope you choose the one that means the most to you And if one door opens to another door closed I hope you keep on walkin' 'til you find the window."

"If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile But more than anything, more than anything My wish for you Is that this life becomes all that you want it to Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small You never need to carry more than you can hold." She sang softly to the tiny bundle in her arms.

"And while you're out there gettin' where you're gettin' to I hope you know somebody loves you And wants the same things too Yeah, this is my wish." She sung softly to the little girl in her arms. I smiled and leaned on the door way watching her pick up Alexander as well

"I hope you never look back but you never forget All the ones who love you and the place you left I hope you always forgive and you never regret And you help somebody every chance you get Oh, you'd find God's grace in every mistake And always give more than you take But more than anything, yeah more than anything My wish for you Is that this life becomes all that you want it to Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small You never need to carry more than you can hold And while you're out there gettin' where you're gettin' to I hope you know somebody loves you And wants the same things too  
Yeah, this is my wish, yeah yeah."

"My wish for you Is that this life becomes all that you want it to Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small You never need to carry more than you can hold And while you're out there gettin' where you're gettin' to I hope you know somebody loves you And wants the same things too Yeah, this is my wish This is my wish I hope you know somebody loves you May all your dreams stay big."

I smiled and silently moved toward the kitchen, "Mornin' Sookie-_chan_." Her pitch getting higher when she said 'chan'. She followed me into the kitchen.

"Where's Gran?"

"Outside with the plants. Said the crying was getting to her."

"Crying?" as if they knew they were being talked about two loud wails sounded from the cribs in the living room.

"Damn. They calm down when I sing." She explained rushing out of the room, she came back carefully cradling them both in her arms.

"Can I?" I asked nodding at Vienna, she smiled and slipped the tiny bundle into my arms.

"I'm standin' on a bridge, I'm waitin' in the dark, I thought you'd be here by now. There's nothing but the rain, no foot steps on the ground. I'm listening but there's no sound." Ricca sang softly, both stopped crying, Vienna falling asleep in my arms, one hand fisted in my shirt the other in her mouth.

She was so darn cute.

"They're going to be with Lyl for a little bit. Me too, I can't have them down here they smell too much like Fae." She sighed. Ricca was leaving?

I looked down at my feet, my best friend was leaving, "come on, let's go find Gran." She said walking out, I followed behind her. The three of us spent the day shopping for baby stuff, Ricca didn't want to shop later she wanted to go with us. We got home around 6 p.m. Just as the sun was setting.

Lyl had been by the house and collected the thing we'd already had, and taken the babies for their naps in the palace. Ricca sat on our front porch, looking toward the woods, waiting for something.

She didn't want to leave I realized, but with a sigh she got up, hugged Gran for a good five minutes and turned to me. She pulled me into the tightest hug she could, buried her face in the crook of my neck and I felt her crying. I rubbed her back softly and we stayed like that for 10 minutes before she pulled back wiped her face and kissed my cheek.

"Don't go Ricca." I whispered.

"I have to Sookie, I'm only a thought away. I'll always be watching over you." She promised, disappearing. I sat down on the porch, staring at the sky. She couldn't be gone.

My phone buzzed in my pocket, I picked it up and looked at the number. I didn't recognize it but something told me to pick up, "Hello?"

"Sookie, it's Eric. Are you busy tonight?" hearing his voice my heart jumped and a smile tugged at my lips.

"Hi Eric, no I'm not, why?"

"Would you come out to dinner with me?"

Did I really want to? Of course I did, stupid me, "Yes."

"I'll pick you up in an hour, and sorry for the short notice."

"Okay. See you then, and its alright Eric." I hung up and sprinted up the steps into my house. When I got upstairs I found a dark red dress and gold heel's laying on my bed.

_Like I said, always here. You'd look great in this. Just a little goodbye present. _

_-Love Ricca. _

I smiled and held the dress up, she always knew what was going to happen. I turned on the IHome Ricca and I had in the bathroom, Avril Lavigne's lyrics filled the bathroom.

_You're not alone, Together we stand I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand When it gets cold And it feels like the end There's no place to go You know I won't give in No I won't give in._

I smiled, Ricca coming to my mind, but I changed the song quickly, I didn't want to listen to it right now.

_When you're around I don't know what to do I do not think that I can wait To go over and to talk to you I do not know what I should say And I walk out in silence That's when I start to realize What you bring to my life Damn this guy can make me cry. It's so contagious I cannot get it out of my mind It's so outrageous You make me feel so high All the time They all say that you're no good for me But I'm too close to turn around I'll show them they don't know anything I think I've got you figured out._

I let the song play and began to get ready, straightening my hair, light makeup and finally the dress. It was 7:45 when I was done. 15 minutes.

"Sookie!" Gran called from down stairs, I rushed down making sure to shut off the flat iron and IHome. Eric was standing in the door way talking with Gran and laughing.

"Eric." I smiled, he was wearing a pair of black slacks and a deep blue shirt, his hair was brushed out neatly and he looked stunning.

"Sookie." He greeted, "Sorry I'm early."

"It's alright. I'm ready." I smiled, Gran moved aside to let me out the door.

"If you don't come home you better call me." She warned teasingly, my face heated up and she closed the door. Eric led me to his car, held the door open for me and actually drove at a normal human speed.

"You look amazing." He said looking me over, "good enough to eat."

"Thanks." I blushed more, "you look great too."

He smiled at me and took my hand in his while he drove. We pulled up outside a restaurant called Mystique, it wasn't very big, but it looked expensive, and crowded. Eric handed his keys to the valet before taking my hand and walking to the door.

"Northman, table for two." He told the Host, the woman took two menus and led us to a booth in the back. We ordered and then were left alone for awhile.

"Are you okay Sookie?"

I nodded, "Just a bit sad, Ricca left today."

"I heard. Are you sure you're up for dinner?"

I smiled at him and took his hand, "I am. I missed you."

"I missed you too." Our food was brought and I ate quickly. It was so delicious, I had ordered the spaghetti and the sauce was mouthwatering.

**RPOV**

"Hush Vienna; its okay." I murmured rocking the crying baby gently, trying to get her to sleep.

"Taking his team to state But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket All those big dreams changed And now, he's wrapped around her finger She's the center of his whole world And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect All American girl Sixteen short years later She was falling for the senior football star Before you knew it he was dropping passes Skipping practice just to spend more time with her The coach said, hey son what's your problem Tell me have you lost your mind Daddy said you'll lose your free ride to college, Boy, you better tell her goodbye." She finally fell asleep; I carried her to her crib and laid her down checking on Alex. He was still sound asleep.

Lyl came and sat in the rocker while I went outside to find Niall, he was in the court yard. "What is it that you needed so urgently?" I snapped.

"You're going to die. You're going to die and everyone will be better off. Nobody needs you, not even those kids, nobody wants you."

I rolled my eyes, and crossed my arms over my chest, "is that what you wanted?"

"Yes."

"Good then I hav-." I felt my body involuntarily shudder and my head spun, oh god. I fell to the ground, my body spasmed again. What was this, oh god.

"Ricca!" I heard someone call distantly; I was picked up and carried into a bed.

**SPOV**

I was snuggled into Eric's side, his hand stroked my hair softly, his lips kissed trails down my neck, he softly nipped at some spots and then continued his trail down across my collar bone and back up until his lips met mine again.

He suddenly shifted, inhaled deeply and looked at me, "you have an angel…" he murmured.

"I-what?" he smirked softly, and kissed me again, "Nothing dear. Nothing at all."

How weird. But I wasn't given time to think about it as he rolled over to hover above me and kiss trails down my body, he stopped between my thighs and softly bit me. His hand traveling upward. "oh god, Eric." I moaned my back arching toward his hands, he grinned and crawled back up.

"What is it, lover?" he grinned.

**RPOV**

I woke up, my eyes wide, "EW!" I shrieked, then regretted doing so as two wails ripped through the room. I quickly slid out of bed and found Lyl already holding the two babies, I took Alexander from him and Lyl looked at my quizzically.

"I've become her angel. That was supposed to be Claudine's job." I whispered as Alexander fell asleep, "how long have I been out?"

"Two or three days. What was so 'ew'?"

"Sookie and Eric having sex." I replied, shaking my head to get the images out, "I never want to be in Sookie's head again."

He chuckled softly, I looked at the clock. Noon. 3 days would make this Friday. And Sookie would be at Merlottes. Maybe I could visit.

With a shrug I decided not to, laid Alexander in his crib and went into my bathroom. I tied my hair up and splashed my face with cool water. I pulled my shirt off and spotted the bite mark on my neck.

_Pam hovered above me, eyes full of lust fangs out, "Bite me Pam." I whispered, she bent down and sunk her fangs first into my neck, then the vein just above my breast and then my thigh._

"_Mine, mine. You're so delicious." She murmured._

"_My blood or me?" I teased._

"_Everything." She smiled up at me, before lapping up the blood. _

I quickly got rid of my shorts and jumped into the shower, letting the cold water rush across me, _she didn't come. Get over it, she didn't want more then casual sex. _My knees gave out and I crashed to the bottom of the tub, my head in my hands tears rolling down my face.

**SPOV**

I was washing my hands in the bathroom of Merlottes when the urge to cry suddenly washed over me. I could hear the lyrics of a song drifting into the bathroom.

_You're not alone, together we stand, I'll be by your side you know I'll take you hand. When it gets cold and feels like the end there's no place to go you know I won't give in. _

I took a deep breath, trying to stop the tears stinging my eyes and walked out of the bathroom. It'd been three days, and I kept expecting Ricca to show up at work. The first day she was gone I felt like she was still with me, until I woke up the next morning, and she was…gone.

"See ya later Sook!" Sam called as I walked out the back door. Someone grabbed me as soon as I was out the door, they hit me over the head and I fell to the ground.

The last thing I heard were the closing lyrics, _So keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through. _

_**Songs:**_

**Beginging quote: Avril Lavigne: My world.**

**(In order)**

**My Wish- Rascal Flatts. **

**I'm with you-Avril Lavigne.**

**Keep holding on-Avril Lavigne**

**Contagious-Avril Lavigne.**

**All American girl-Carrie Underwood.**

**Keep holding on-Avril Lavigne**

**See ya next time~!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Modern Day Romeo and Juliet**

**I don't own anything but Ricca/Alexander/Vianna. Lyrics and Characters go to their respective owners. (Songs listed at the end of the chapter!) **

**Pairing Sookie&Eric, naturally. **

**Alright this is a bit confusing, it includes things that happened in all books, she knows Bill, and she doesn't know Eric. It has information from Dead in the Family. I also have changed the Fae Royalty around a bit to suit myself, which I will explain. **

**Rating: M.**

**Songs listed at bottom, I have a music addiction.**

**RPOV**

"I like your beard." I giggled flopping onto my bed, Lyl shook his head in dismay as the song changed, "Don't mock me, I'm just a love sick crack head." I commented.

"My love isn't your drug, so I'm going to mock you."

I rolled my eyes and flipped over on my bed rolling toward the cribs, "Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement? Do I make your heart beat like and 808 drum? Is my love, your drug?" I sang to them both, the smiled up and me giggling.

"You're not Kesha, knock it off."

"Party pooper." I grumbled and then grinned, "when I see your smile, tears roll down my face, I can't replace. And now that I'm strong I have figured out how this world turns cold. And breaks through my soul. And I know, I'll find deep inside me I can be the one."

Lyl came up behind me and sang along, "I will never let you fall I'll stand up with you forever, I'll be there for you through it all Even if saving you sends me to Heaven It's okay, it's okay, it's okay Seasons are changing and waves are crashing And stars are falling all for us Days grow longer and nights grow shorter I can show you, I'll be the one."

"I will never let you fall I'll stand up with you forever I'll be there for you through it all Even if saving you sends me to Heaven. 'Cause you're my, you're my, my My true love, my whole heart Please don't throw that away 'Cause I'm here for you Please don't walk away And please tell me, you'll stay, stay."

"Use me as you will Pull my strings just for a thrill And I know, I'll be okay Though my skies are turning gray I will never let you fall I'll stand up with you forever I'll be there for you through it all Even if saving you sends me to Heaven."

"I will never let you fall I'll stand up with you forever I'll be there for you through it all Even if saving you sends me to Heaven I will never let you fall I'll stand up with you forever." The babies smiled up at us, so cute.

_Ricca! DAMNIT I KNOW YOU'RE HER ANGEL! _The words blasted through my head, my knees buckled and I slammed to the ground clutching my head, _Ricca!_

"Ricca are you okay?"

"Something happened to Sookie." And just like that the darkness swallowed me and I find myself in the middle of Eric's office in Fangtasia.

"What happened?" I asked Eric, who was sitting in his chair behind his desk, he looked pissed and out right scary.

"Someone took Sookie." He held out a piece of paper. I quickly snatched it from him.

_You have quite a lovely companion Mr. Northman, I was going to hold her hostage, but I found I like her quiet a lot. Perhaps if you can find her before I make her like us then we can work something out. _

_Good luck._

_-K_

"Who the hell did this?"

"The king, Felipe De Castro."

"The king of Nevada? What the hell."

"He married Sophie Ann." Oh fuck that can't be good.

**SPOV**

I was stuck in a bedroom, I could hear music playing somewhere else in the house, some nasty classical music. I sighed and looked around, the room was filled completely. It had a dresser, vanity, bathroom, bed, bookshelves. Everything but a TV, computer, and phone.

I'd been awake for at least an hour and nobody seemed to be coming in, the room was locked so I couldn't really do anything but sit and wait. An hour later a man came in, carrying a tray of food, a big smile on his face.

"Hello, glad to see you're awake." He said, setting the food down. I heard the door lock as it shut behind him, great.

"Yeah sure." I replied forgetting my manners and adding as much distaste and boredom to my voice as I could.

"I see were a bit cranky."

"Cranky? You kidnapped me!" I yelled, he chuckled and shook his head.

"Now, now Sookie no need to yell."

"How do you know my name?"

He chuckled, "I know many things Sookie. I'm Felipe De Castro, king of Nevada, Arkansas and Louisiana." Great now vampires are kidnapping me. I glared at him as I laid my head on my folded over arms. He sighed and set the tray down before walking out. I slowly started singing to myself.

"I'm standin' on the bridge, I'm waitin' in the dark, I thought that you'd be here by now. There's nothing but the rain, no footsteps on the ground. I'm listening but there's no sound."

I sighed and rolled over, "Isn't anyone tryin' to find me? Won't somebody come take me home? It's a damn cold night, I'm tryin' to figure out this life won't you take me by the hand? Take me somewhere new I don't know who you are But I'm, I'm with you I'm with you, Hmmm.

"I'm looking for a place I'm searching for a face Is anybody here I know? 'Cause nothing's going right And everything's a mess And no one likes to be alone Isn't anyone tryin' to find me? Won't somebody come take me home? It's a damn cold night I try to figure out this life Won't you take me by the hand? Take me somewhere new I don't know who you are But I'm, I'm with you I'm with you Yea yea."

**RPOV**

I was walking with Eric back toward Merlottes, so we could try and track Felipe. He wouldn't speak at all, I was wondering why he hadn't gotten Pam to help, but I couldn't bring myself to ask.

"How'd you know about me?" I asked, "how'd you know how to call me?"

"I'm not stupid."

"That didn't answer my question. How did you know?"

He sighed, "I noticed the change, protected people have more of a glow then normal people. Its just something about them."

"Could it have just been a glow from 3 hours of mind blowing sex that I had to witness?" I said, an involuntary shudder rolling though me.

"What?" he asked, "how did you-."

"I didn't _want _to watch. I got knocked out somehow when the change happened, and I'm thinking it was during round _one._ Because I had to watch rounds two and three. I never ever want to see _that _again."

He had a stupid grin, "So even watching you thought it was mind blowing sex?"

"God you have such a huge ego!" I replied throwing my hands up in the air. He chuckled, "not funny Viking."

"Totally funny, Amazon." I rolled my eyes and then stopped, someone was following us. Eric noticed to and grabbed me flying up into the air as a car ran through where we were standing.

"So now they're trying to kill us?"

"They won't get the chance, we're already dead." I informed him with a coy grin, "Follow the car."

He did and I clung to his jacket, me not being a big fan of heights squeezed my eyes shut. "Amazon afraid of flying?"

"Shut your yap and fly after him." I snapped, punching his chest. The man stopped outside a huge house just outside of Shreveport. We sat in a tree and listened in.

"Were you followed?"

"Of course not." The driver replied, "I'm not stupid."

"Did you hit them?"

"Yeah." He lied. Ricca had to refrain from laughing as Eric pulled her from the tree and flew off. He grabbed his phone and was about to make a call when I suddenly felt a pain in my head and fell from the tree.

_Get away from me! Get away! _Sookie!

"Eric she's not there! She's in North Carolina!" then darkness swallowed me again.

I woke up on Eric's office couch, my head was pounding along with the music, I flopped back down almost instantly.

"Good you're awake. Pam brought you some blood." At the mention of her name my eyes fell shut, "Good to know."

"Victor is here, he can't know we suspect anything."

"Who's Victor?"

"De Castro's man servant." He laughed and pulled me off the couch, I scooped up the TrueBlood, drank it down and followed him out into the bar, I listened to the music for a minute and smiled.

_La la la la la la la. La la la la la la la. There's a little creepy house in a little creepy place Little creepy town In a little creepy world.  
_

I walked away from Eric as he walked up to Victor and moved between a few humans and danced, watching Victor and Eric. Victor's eyes were trained on me. I smirked and continued to dance.

_Little creepy girl With her little creepy face Saying funny things That you have never heard Do you know what it's all about? Are you brave enough to figure out? Know that you could set your world on fire if you are strong enough to leave your doubts._

"She's a very interesting human, that one dancing over there. I'd like to have her." Victor was commenting. I tried to conceal my disgusted and smile at him, and then I saw Pam. Fuck. Whatever.

_Feel it and breathe it, believe it And you'll be walking on air Go try, go fly so high And you'll be walking on air You feel this, unless you kill this Go on and you're forgiven I knew that, I could feel that I feel like I am walking on air._

"I'm sure she'd have no objections." Pam commented behind him. Good she was pissed. I glanced at Victor, he had his head cocked to the side, behind him Pam was seething. I winked at him, and spun in a circle slowly moving my hips as I did.

_She has a little creepy cat And a little creepy bat Little rocking chair And an old blue hat That little creepy girl Oh, she loves to sing She has a little gift An amazing thing With her little funny eyes of hazel With her little funny old blue hat She will go and set the world on fire No one ever thought she could do that Feel it and breathe it, believe it  
And you'll be walking on air Go try, go fly so high And you'll be walking on air  
_  
_You feel this, unless you kill this Go on and you're forgivenI knew that, I could feel that  
I feel like I am walking on air Flitter up and hover down Be all around, be all around You know that I love you, go on._

_Feel it and breathe it, believe it And you'll be walking on air Go try, go fly so high And you'll be walking on air You feel this, unless you kill this Go on and you're forgiven I knew that, I could feel that I feel like I am walking on air._

He set his untouched TruBlood down and walked toward me, oh shit the blood. I grabbed a pack of gum from a guys back pocket and popped a few in my mouth, mint filled my senses and burned my nose.

_I am walking on air I am walking on air I am walking on air._

"Hello." He said touching my shoulder, he was trying to glamour me.

"Hi…" I whispered trying to copy the voices of human's I'd done this too.

"You will come to the back room with me." I nodded, took his hand and followed him back. _Careful, little angel. _A voice cautioned in my head.

I was led into the little hallway that led to Eric's office and he shoved me against the wall. The scent of old blood all over him was poorly covered by a whole bottle of some cheap cologne and he was still attempting to glamour me. Two can play at this game.

I focused hard on his eyes and I had him instantly, "where is Felipe keeping Sookie?"

"In a large house, out in the woods near the border of Mississippi and Arkansas, near Monroe. She's in a locked room. He intends to change her."

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

"Listen to me Victor, you had some human girl back here. Short with long dyed blonde hair, brown eyes and huge tits. You drank from her and let her leave, understand?"

"Yes."

"Good, now close your eyes." He obliged and I ran away as quick as I could.

"Did he bite you?" Eric whispered.

"Nu-uh." I replied, "Come on. I know where Sookie is."

"Pam grab your keys and let Ricca lead you. I'll follow in my car." Of course, vampires and there two people only cars. I followed Pam to her car, got in and told her to head for Monroe.

She didn't speak as she drove.

_We're coming Sookie. _

**SPOV**

_We're coming Sookie. _I jolted up in my bed and took a deep breath, sun was trickling into my room through a window, I threw it open to see only tree's and the sun. No latch to open it, it was only a piece of glass. I looked down, only two stories high.

I didn't feel any minds open, I glanced around the room and found a sheet to wrap around my arm, and after I did I walked back over and hit the window. It shattered into a million pieces.

_Thank goodness. _I shoved a desk under the window, and climbed up to sit in the sill. There was a small pipe that looked sturdy enough to hold me, now how can I reach it?

Scooting as far over as I could I reached for the pipe, my hand closed around it, damn that was hot. I grabbed on with my other hand anyways and quickly moved down the pipe toward the ground, keeping my mind open for other minds. They would be humans though so it wasn't that big of a deal.

My feet hit the ground and I let go of the pipe, blowing on them. Owww!

I ran towards the woods only to find a fence between the trees and me, an electric fence topped with barbed wire. Well crap. I walked the perimeter trying to find an escape. I spotted a tiny door, it had a keypad, but it led out to the woods.

If I got the passcode wrong there would definitely be an alarm. I tried anyways, a simple code, nothing happened. I tried another and another. A gun cocked behind me, two people had snuck behind me and I didn't notice.

"Who are you?"

I spun around with a nervous smile, two Were's were behind me, "Sookie…" I replied, the guy sighed and shook his head.

"Come on, you need to go back inside." The girl walked up and grabbed my arm, yanking me toward the house. I was put into a new room, one with no windows. It mirrored the last room I was in.

I flopped back on the bed to wait.

**(words she says are from)Love is my Drug-Ke$ha**

**(Lyl&Ricca)Your guardian Angel-Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. **

**(Sookie) I'm with you-Avril Lavigne. **

**(Playing in Fangtasia) Walking On Air- Kerli **


	13. Chapter 13

**Modern Day Romeo and Juliet**

**I don't own anything but Ricca/Alexander/Vianna. Characters belong to their respective owners. **

**Pairing Sookie&Eric, naturally. **

**Alright this is a bit confusing, it includes things that happened in all books, she knows Bill, and she doesn't know Eric. It has information from Dead in the Family. I also have changed the Fae Royalty around a bit to suit myself, which I will explain. **

**Rating: M.**

**I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written. O.O**

**Enjoy~!**

**RPOV**

We stopped at Hooligan's when the sun was starting to come up, Pam and Eric to shelter downstairs while Claudine, Claude and I talked until the sun went back down. Eric was now pacing waiting for Pam to finish eating. She sure was taking her damn time.

"Pam!" all of us yelled angrily. She came out two minutes later, and said nothing as I pulled out a map, "This is where they have her. I took a lovely stroll to the woods, I couldn't get in. They'll probably let us in since ya know his note said so."

Pam, Eric, and I piled into Claudine's jeep and drove toward the woods, by the time we could actually see the gate I could feel Eric jumpy with anticipation of finding her, "You know Eric he wont let her go easily."

"I'm prepared to fight for her."

"Why? What makes her worthy in your opinion to fight for?"

He looked over at me, completely angry at my question, "Because I love her."

"You barely know her." I replied.

"I know a lot about her. I know her favorite color is green, she loves the beach and the sun. She loves working. She hated her fiancé to be. She loves you like a sister and cried for a day and half while you were gone. Hoped you'd show up at work everyday. Loves Jason and Adele, wants to have kids some day. And I know I can never do that for her. But damn it that doesn't change anything." He snarled.

I didn't say anything for a good five minutes, I had stopped the car completely when he spoke again, "And how long have you known Pam?"

I didn't reply, just slammed down on the gas pedal. The car jerked, sending both Pam and Eric forward as we neared the gate, the guard stopped us and glanced at me.

"We're here to see De Castro about a human." I said, he looked at the car, made us get out, padded us down and then let us through. What could we be carrying? And why would we need to. Such an idiot.

We were led into a waiting room, Felipe waltzed in five minutes later, Sookie in toe. Her eyes widened in relief when she spotted Eric. I smiled to myself as Felipe turned to Eric.

"Who is she?" he nodded in my direction.

"Nobody. She had a car." He replied, "Why does she hold your interest? We can leave her here with you."

"That won't be necessary Mister Northman. I've got Miss Stackhouse here to hold my interest just fine." A growl rumbled through Eric's chest.

"She is mine." _I am not anyone's! _She thought knowing better not to voice her opinion. I slumped down in the chair and crossed my legs watching Victor in the back, he didn't seem to know who I was but I could tell he recognized me. Shit.

I shook my head so my hair fell from the bobby-pins in it and covered my face. He looked away after that.

"I will be taking her. Now."

"Ah-ah-ah." Felipe said, "that's rude, I just want to talk." I rolled my eyes and he noticed.

"Victor, why don't you show Had A Car around." I got up from my chair and walked from the room like I had actually fallen for his glamour. Victor followed me, so did the guards and Sookie.

Victor was leading me toward a room; he tossed me inside, Sookie right behind me. The guards stood outside.

_Are you alright?_

_Fine, you?_

I didn't answer, instead I tried the backwards approach to what Eric had done to me, _can you hear me?_

_Yes. What?_

_They locked me in a room with Sookie. _

_Teleport her out of here, I'll come up with some reason to leave her. Hurry. _

I grabbed Sookie's arm and pulled her close, "shh." I crept toward the bathroom taking Sookie with me, the silver on the door was to close for me to risk teleporting, it always messed with where I went.

"Deep breath Sook." She did and then the darkness swallowed us until we were in the woods, "come on." I got to my feet, pulled Sookie off and started running toward the road.

"How'd you find me?"

"Vampire left a ransom note, a bit of glamouring and BAM, vampire sings like a canary." I replied as my foot hit the pavement and we stopped.

"Why'd we stop?"

"Eric's coming, duh." I replied, shaking my head.

**SPOV**

I sat on the edge of the road waiting for Eric, Ricca pacing beside me. It was so weird to see her again, her stomach was now completely flat, her hair longer and shinier, she looked different though, and I couldn't quite place why.

"Would you quit pacing!" I yelled, she stopped and looked down at me apologetically.

"When did they take you?"

"After work." I replied, she looked back towards where we had run up, and sighed in relief.

Eric pulled up in the jeep, "Where is Pam?" Ricca demanded.

"Felipe…wanted her."

"And you let him have her?" Ricca screeched.

"I had no choice." He replied.

"The hell you didn't!" and she took off running down the path.

"I knew she loved her." Eric mumbled to himself with a satisfied smirk, "Don't worry Pam is standing by a tree waiting for Ricca to run past. Come on lover, before he realizes you're missing."

I jumped into the passenger seat and Eric drove off, when he deemed we were far enough he pulled over and pulled me into his lap, kissing me roughly. "I love you Sookie."

My heartbeat quickened, "I love you too Eric." As quick as I had been in his lap I was in my seat and he was speeding down the road. We pulled up outside one of his houses and he came around and picked me up again, kissing me as he carried me into his bedroom, somehow getting my clothing off in the process. His kisses trailed down my neck, before his mouth busied with my breast.

"Eric." I moaned softly as his hand ripped my black panties to shreds and his mouth sucked on my nipple.

"Sookie, I want you forever." He murmured moving back up my body, my hands found his pants and undid them, my feet pushed them off.

He sucked on my pulse point softly, my eyes fell closed, "bite me Eric." His fangs scraped at the skin on my neck, but he didn't bite me, his hands grabbed my hips and he pushed me up higher on the bed, readying himself between me.

"Later lover." He murmured in my ear, my eyes opened and his locked with mine as he entered me. His mouth captured mine, his tongue tangling with mine, his entire presence filled me in everyway possible. His lips once again trailed down my neck and he bit me.

"Mine. Mine." He muttered, sucking my blood into his mouth.

"Oh god Eric, yours, I'm yours." I breathed softly, he growled softly and pulled away meeting my eyes again.

"Do you mean that Sookie?" he asked, stopping all motion, I whimpered in protest, but he wouldn't move.

"Yes Eric, I do."

"Bite me, min älskare." He turned his head to the side and moved his hair. I leaned up and bit him hard, a low, loud sound between a moan and a growl escaped him as I did. His blood flowed quickly into my mouth, I drank greedily as he sunk his fangs into me again.

"Mine."

"Yours." He moved again, pulling me into his embrace whispering words to me in his native language. My eyes fell closed again, my legs wrapped around him to help me keep up with him.

"I love you." We whispered at the same time and he once again captured my lips as we reached our climax.

**RPOV**

My feet hit the pavement and rocks hard, a jagged stone shoved through the bottom of my shoe and right into my foot, I tripped up and fell down, skidding across the ground.

"Pam." I whispered softly, hearing my back pop as I collided with a tree.

"Yes, dragul meu." I glanced up to see Pam standing next to me, smirking.

"I'm going to kill Eric…when I can move." I groaned my eyes closing.

"Why?"

"He told me he let Felipe have you." I answered.

"Why the fuck would you care?"

My eyes snapped open, "I'm not the one who should be getting asked why they cared! You didn't show up!"

"Why should I pull a woman away from her kids?" she yelled in reply.

"I wouldn't have left them! I would have worked something out!" I yelled, "I thought-you-I thought I was –just as bad as a fangbanger."

She kneeled beside me, lifting my face up, "No. They suck. You were magnificent." She leaned down and kissed me gently, pulling me up away from the tree and into her arms.

"Pam.." I whispered with a half smile. Then I felt myself slipping into some weird state.

"_Mine."_

"_Yours."_

"_I love you." _

A bigger smile graced my lips now, and I rested my head on Pam's shoulder, "looks like daddy found Pamy a mommy." I joked.

"Took him long enough." Pam muttered, feeling it too. We sat there for an hour, not moving or speaking. Finally we decided to get to our feet to find and return Claudine's jeep. It wasn't too hard to find Eric's small house, but the keys weren't inside which mean we had to enter the house.

"Shh." I warned, tapping my toe to the front door, it opened and we walked in. I found the keys lying on the floor by Sookie's shirt. I wonder, what shift is she working tomorrow? I should call and find out. I dropped the car off and Pam and I ran back into town.

Merlottes was still open so I left Pam at Fangtasia and drove down to Merlottes, Sam was shocked to see me, "where is Sookie?"

"Laying in Northman's bed." I replied, "What shift is she supposed to work tomorrow?"

"11 to 5." He replied.

"Call me Sookie tomorrow then. I'll see you at 11."

"Alright." He said, I started talking away, "Ricca?"

I spun to face him, "Yes Sam?"

"Congradutions, on both things."

I smiled at him and then rolled my eyes, "Thanks."

"Bring them around here some time, okay?"

"Sure thing boss man." I said walking out the door and into the portal home.

Vianna and Lyl were sound asleep when I got back, Alex was wide awake and watching me. I picked him up and carried him out onto the balcony.

"Aunt Sookie's got herself a mate, what a foolish aunt you have." I murmured, he smiled up at me, his green eyes sparkling. "So innocent aren't you." I sat with him in my rocking chair until he fell asleep.

I carried him back to his crib, tucked him in a bit and crawled into bed next to Lyl.

**SPOV**

I woke up the next day, rolled over and found Eric gone. I sat up and glanced around, he was in the kitchen. Wait, how did I know that? I could hear him, no more so, I could feel him.

I sat in the bed for a minute, remembering last night a soft smile on my face, I grabbed his shirt that was lying on the floor, tugged it on and padded out into the kitchen. Eric was standing over the stove, spatula in hand, phone in one ear, and pancakes cooking on the stove.

"Okay, it's bubbly on top. Oh I got it. Than-Sookie." He closed the phone, flipped the pancake and walked to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, stood on my tiptoes and kissed him softly.

"Good morning."

"Good morning." I blushed, "did I miss work?"

"No, Ricca changed her name to Sookie for the day. Sit." He pointed at a chair where a plate, now filled with a pancake and some fruit, "I hope they taste good." I refrained from laughing as I sat down, seeing Eric cooking and covered in flour made it worth eating this; good or bad.

I cut into it and took a tentative bite, it was good so I put on some butter and continued to eat, "yummy." I finished it and the next two he made, washed the dishes and then we got into the shower so I could wash the flour off of him, among other things.

An hour and a half later we were walking through the doors of Fangtasia. Pam was lounging in Eric's 'throne', Ricca sitting in her lap whispering in her ear, they both started giggling, and watching Eric.

_De Castro's in your office. _Eric grunted in reply, led me up toward Pam and Ricca then went to his office.

Ricca looked down at me from her position lying against Pam's chest, "hello Sookie."

"Hey guys." Pam nodded at me before continuing to kiss down Ricca's neck.

"Here." Ricca held out a wad of cash, I took it knowing better then to argue with her, "It's your tips for the day."

"I-thanks Ricca." Something, joy and pride, rolled through me for some reason. It was Eric, he was happy about something, and walking this way.

Rica nodded and smacked Pam's hand, "You're welcome, your mates coming back."

"I know." I said as his arms wrapped around me, he picked me up, sat down and sat me down on his lap.

"Why are you two in my chair?"

"To lazy to get up, it looked so comfy earlier so we decided to find out. It is." Pam replied with a smirk, her arms wrapping around Ricca's waist and pulling her closer. Ricca's head leaned back and she nipped at Pam's neck.

"Well get up now." Eric said, attempting to sound like he really meant it.

"Just go have fun with your mate. And try to keep it…..well I don't want to witness it anymore!" Ricca laughed. I blushed hard, she winked at me before getting up and twirling like a ballerina over to a few humans the music in the background was something in Spanish that I didn't know the words too.

But she did and she looked amazing and like she was having a good time, "she really likes this song doesn't she?" Eric commented, "she danced like this the first time I met her."

"When was that?" Pam and I asked simultaneously.

"Before you were born, Pam." He replied with a laugh, all three of us looked back at her, everyone else was transfixed with her as well.

"She's quite an abnormal girl."

"She's not abnormal, she's one of a kind."

"That's for sure." I agreed as she pirouetted back to us.

"So, what are we doing tomorrow Sook, neither of us have work, well I'm taking Vianna and Alex in to see Sam, but other then that I have no plans, and Lyl wants to take care of them for a bit. Have them to himself."

"You are the only woman I know who would have kids and be sick of them a week later."

"I'm not sick of them. He just wants to have some time with them." Ricca shrugged and turned back to me, "so?"

"Tomorrow's tomorrow. We'll figure it out then." I replied, "Who knows what I'll feel like in the morning."

"I plan on making you sleep all day again." Eric grinned, nipping at my neck again.

"I plan on taking my ass over there and waking hers up! I'm her angel, you can't hide her from me so neh!" she stuck her tongue out at him in triumph and then pulled Pam from the throne so she could sit down.

"You're my angel?"

"Yu-huh. Which is why I can…erm, see you two. Strong emotions or feelings let me see in on you…trying to figure out how to counter act that little problem good vs. bad feelings."

"We'll just have to figure it out tomorrow." I said again.

"Okay, bye then. Enjoy your 3 hours here at Fangtasia." She grabbed Pam's hand and rushed out the door. Eric moved to his throne and I stayed in the chair I was in, a few humans came up to us, throwing themselves at Eric.

I had the annoying urge to kick them, the way I'd seen Pam do a few times I'd been in here, but refrained from doing so. Eric smile over at me seductively, scooped me up and carried me back into his office.

"Starting now is my plan to make sure you sleep all day again." Then his lips crashed into mine, the door slammed shut and my dress disappeared.

**RPOV**

It was nice to see both Sookie and Eric happy; I hadn't seen Eric that happy since he was human with his wife. And I'd just plain never seen Sookie so happy. It was peaceful, and normal and just weird.

I picked Alex up out of his crib again, he was watching me as I wandered through the room. Lyl was asleep with Vianna next to him. I carried Alex down the hallway, it was silent, most of the Fae were sleeping. I walked out into the garden; Alex was smiling and grabbing at anything he could.

"Your nocturnal like mommy aren't you?" I whispered softly as I sat down on the bench around the fountain.

"Unfortunately he was born from a vampire, how disgustingly unfortunate for him."

"Niall, don't you have anyone else to be harassing?"

"Nobody but the undead is awake at this hour. You're the only undead around here, so no." I rolled my eyes and stood up again walking past him, he followed me anyways.

"We would be so much better off if you left for good, took you mongrel kids, and Lyl and never came back. We have no place for the likes of you here."

"I know, I'm moving on soon. I am an Angel after all." I smiled pleasantly as I slammed the door to my bedroom shut in his face. Lyl remained asleep, but Vianna woke up, glanced at me and almost started to cry. If I hadn't quickly laid the now sleeping Alex down and scooped her up that is.

I sang to her until she fell asleep, left a note for Lyl and then returned to Pam who was waiting in the bathtub for me.

"How are the kids?" she asked when I was back.

"Sleeping." I answered, undressing and slipping in beside her, "I'm sure we don't need to discuss them now right?"

"Not at all." Pam grinned.

**SPOV**

"Eric, I love you." I whispered sliding out of bed and kissing his forehead.

"Enough with the lovey dove-y crap. Come on Sook!" Ricca yelled, "schedual! And Gran wants to see you!"

I rolled my eyes and followed her out of the house, "You're so obnoxious sometimes."

"And you're so sex smelling all the time, get over it." She replied yanking me from the room.

**~TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

**Modern Day Romeo and Juliet**

**I don't own anything but Ricca/Alexander/Vianna. Characters belong to their respective owners. **

**Pairing Sookie&Eric, naturally. **

**Alright this is a bit confusing, it includes things that happened in all books, she knows Bill, and she doesn't know Eric. It has information from Dead in the Family. I also have changed the Fae Royalty around a bit to suit myself, which I will explain. **

**Rating: M.**

**I've been up all night trying to get my muse re-inspired to write, and it worked :D Final chapter3**

**I don't know whats going on but I can't see chapter 13 on FF, please review and let me know if you can/can't. **

**2 months later.**

**SPOV**

I opened my eyes slowly, the light causing my head to scream out in pain. I closed them again and leaned back against the cold, hard, naked chest behind me. Eric's arm was clamped tightly around my waist, not that I minded at this instant, but at some point I needed to get up and get to work.

I heard music slowly drifting through the door, I couldn't make out the words but it had a loud guitar in it. Ricca must be cleaning, and Gran must be at church. I wiggled my way out of Eric's grip, kissed his cheek softly, grabbed my uniform, shut off the light and rushed into the bathroom across the hall.

20 minutes later the lyrics of Demi Lavoto's "Until Your Mine" found my ears, a cup of water and aspirin in my hand.

"Morning Sookie." Ricca greeted with a grin. I turned the music down and nodded in reply. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"How do you not have a hangover?" I grumbled, "Or like…need more sleep."

"Vampire." She retorted pulling off the yellow gloves she had on, "going to work?"

I nodded, I really didn't want to. "Have an ultra fun time." She said, way to cheerily. Last night Ricca had thrown a surprise party for me at Eric's house. Pam, Eric, Jason, Lyl, and more people I couldn't remember right now attended, even Claude and Claudine.

Most of the night was spent with Ricca and Pam dancing, Eric had managed to not be there for more then half the night, which he made up for, Ricca left a few times to check on her kids and I was left with the blonde vampire, not that I remember much.

"Well have fun at work." She commented with a half smile.

"You're not working?"

She shook her head, "I have…other priorities having dead time upstairs." A caught a small twinkle of amusement in her eyes, "and Gran will be home with the kids and Lyl soon."

"They're all at church?" Ricca shook her head no, "what then?"

"Shopping, go you'll be late." She said pushing me softly out the door, "keep your hair down." She yanked the hair tie from my hair, and closed the door. It took me a lot less time to get to work today, "Happy Birthday."

Sam, Arlene, Terry and Holly each gave me a smile when I walked in, along with a happy birthday.

I vaguely remember Sam showing up last night and by vaguely I mean I had a flash of his face and that's it. I blushed slightly at the thought as I began my shift. 5 hours later I was heading back home, feeling much better then I had that morning.

Ricca and Pam were outside, each leaning on different sides of the porch, Ricca looked angry, Pam annoyed and the overall feel of everyone in the house was anxiety. The two vampires didn't notice me as I approached.

"She tried to eat my kids Pam!" Ricca was whispering harshly. Pam sighed, and then noticed me.

"Sookie, you're home."

I stopped, my foot on the bottom step of the porch, "What's going on?"

"Felipe and Sophie-Ann are here." Ricca grunted and narrowed her eyes at the door, "Sophie-Ann is the Queen of Louisiana." Pam continued, "she would like to meet you."

_Do not argue with Eric under any circumstances that you are not his. Do. Not. _Ricca's voice rang loudly in my head as she lead me into my own house where Gran, Eric, Lyl, the two kids, Felipe and the woman I assumed was Sophie-Ann sat.

Ricca stalked straight over to Lyl, and dropped into a crouch in front of him and Gran, baring her teeth, no fangs, at Sophie-Ann. Something tells me that trip outside was a quick break. Eric strode over to me in 3 quick steps, took my face in his hand and kissed me long and deep.

"My Queen." He said in a tone of submission, "this is Sookie Stackhouse, my bonded." His eyes went to Felipe when he spoke the last part.

Sophie-Ann eyed me, every inch of me, and I was suddenly ticked off that I was still in my Merlottes uniform. As soon as Sophie-Ann finished her examination I rushed upstairs, put on a pair of jeans and a nice top before going down stairs and sitting between Eric and Lyl.

It crossed my mind that Ricca was putting herself in danger by acting in such away in front of the queen. But I realized in that instant she was faking her breathing and her heart was probably beating. A trick I still didn't get how she pulled off.

"Felipe, I don't see what you want with this girl. She's plain and boring. She's already at our disposal because she is Eric's bonded and we control him. We needn't disturb them. You have plenty of playthings. We're leaving now." Sophie-Ann said not actually moving, instead her eyes fell on Ricca who snarled, "now that one is actually interesting."

A low growl rumbled through Pam who was standing behind me, it said everything for her. Mine.

Sophie-Ann held her hands up in defense, stood up and strode out. It was only when they were leaving I noticed the few vampires in the room standing hidden to protect the two vampires.

"What was that about Eric?" I asked as I heard their cars crunch on the rubble.

"Felipe says I stole his toy."

"You did."

"No, I stole you back. You were mine first." He replied simply, "Lyl you might want to get them home."

Lyl nodded and took the two children out of the room with Ricca. She came back in 5 minutes later, and sat down next to Pam.

"What happens now?" I ask dumbly after 10 minutes of complete silence. Ricca looked up and met my eyes, her green eyes sparkling.

"We enjoy life until someone fucks it up." She answered simply, "and we enjoy it by fucking our mates." She said, and with that she and Pam were out the door and off into the night.

I heard a distant 'happy birthday' from Pam as they left.

Eric pulled me outside to his car, "I don't want to do that to your Grandmother again." He smirked, and I blushed, smiled and grabbed his free hand giving it a squeeze, "happy birthday, lover."

**-End. **


End file.
